Beauty Of A White Rose
by RWBYfan2016
Summary: A fluffy story featuring WhiteRose, what cute adventures will the two lovers experience during their everyday lives? And who knew the almighty Weiss Schnee was ticklish? How will Ruby use this to her advantage? I don't know, maybe if you read this you can figure it out?
1. The page

**_A/N_** **Ok, sorry for anyone who had read the first one, I had no Idea what I was doing! Anyway I'm starting over, there will be more chapters to come thanks to many whiterose stories I have read recently. I also want to mention I consider this a AU for now as I will be implementing things that either have already been de-bunked or will be in the future, such as Weiss' being able to form ice using her aura, or the fact that this takes place after volume 3, but in this _AU_ , Beacon doesn't fall, Yang doesn't lose a arm, and all the other bad things don't happen. Now let's get to the FanFic.**

 **Rated T** **: for language, suggestive themes and _evil Ruby!_**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I Don't own RWBY or Its characters, as such I also _Don't_ claim rights to RWBY or Its characters, all credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All I own is the FanFic. (I think I did that right.)**

* * *

It was a normal evening in the dorm of team RWBY. Blake and Yang had gone somewhere, so it was just Ruby and Weiss. Said heiress was on her bed studying, said energetic ball of energy, was hanging upside down from her own bed, completely bored.

"Weeeiiiiiiisssss," Ruby said, trying to get Weiss' attention. "I'm boooorred!"

"Well I'm studying." Weiss responded, brushing the brunette off, as always.

"Come on Weiss, your already 3 months ahead!" Ruby yelled, getting frustrated, as well as even more bored. She was trying to think of a new way to get the heiress's attention until she fell off her bed.

"Oomph!" Was the sound that escaped Ruby, accompanied by a loud thump. "Ow, that hurt."

"You dolt, you're lucky you have a strong aura, or else you'd have already broken your back millions of times." Weiss said, in a less irritated voice than usual, almost kind. As she got up she forgot to hide the notebook she'd been writing on.

Ruby saw the paper and tried to study the words, it didn't look like any school work she had seen. The only words she caught on it were _It's you Ruby_ somewhere in the middle of the page and _Love Weiss_ at the end, before Weiss ran over and crumpled it up with a hard blush.

Ruby's heart skipped a beat ' _d-did that s-s... d-does Weiss l-love... no, it was just a few words, but, I have to know for sure._ ' "W-Weiss, What did that p-paper say?" The brunette squeaked, sporting a light blush as she did. Weiss stuffed the paper in her pocket, too fast for her partner not to notice

"I-it was a, i-it's... u-uhm..." Weiss was lost for words; she needed something, and quick. "It's nothing! Nothing at all, so stop asking about it!" Weiss yelled, causing Ruby to be very curious. She _had_ to know why her name and the word love were on the same page of something Weiss wrote.

"Come on Weiss, if it's nothing, why are you acting so weird?" Ruby asked now determined to see that page.

" **I'M NOT.** " Weiss yelled, clearly hiding something. The heiress didn't like lying, it only followed her father's path, but this would just have to be an exception.

"Fine, but If you don't tell me, you might regret it." Ruby said the last part with a mischievous idea in her head; she just hoped Weiss wouldn't hate her after this. The crimson girl put on a smile that made the white-haired girl shiver, successfully putting her off guard. Then, Ruby took her chance and slowly started stalking towards the heiress.

"R-Ruby c-come on just b-back up and we c-can talk about this." Weiss was now definitely scared. ' _If Ruby saw the paper, she might-_ ' her thought was cut off as Ruby dove into her pinning the heiress' hands above her head effectively with one hand "Ugh Ruby! Get off!" Weiss yelled, blushing even more when the girl straddled her hips.

"Will you tell me what the page said?" Ruby said with a devilish grin so wide that it almost split her face in half. Weiss knew that meant things were about to get bad.

"N-no!" Weiss said, trying to look confident, truth be told, she was terrified. She had a good idea of what Ruby was going to do from watching her and her sister Yang fight, but she hoped she was wrong.

"Well," Ruby dragged a finger lazily up Weiss stomach, the heiress squeaked as she did so. "Guess I'll have to try, _alternative_ methods of making you talk." the brunette said, staring straight into Weiss' scared eyes. "Weiss I have a question for you," Ruby continued to drag her finger, slowly up Weiss. "Are you, by chance, ticklish?"

Nope she was right Ruby was going to do _that_.

"P-please, Ruby d-don't." Weiss pleaded hoping Ruby would listen. A Schnee would never beg, but again, this would have to be an exception.

"What is the princess-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss, in a harsh tone.

"D-don't call me a p-princess, you dolt!" The heiress said, trying to sound intimidating but utterly failing due to the fact that the scared stutter was still evident in her voice.

"Fine, is the _ice queen_ scared of a little..."

"Ruby d-don't you dare!"

"Tinzy tiny..."

"R-Ruby I said d-don't."

"Bit of..."

"Ruby! Please!" Ruby ignored the pleading and dove right in.

"Tickling!" Ruby yelled as she started tickling Weiss with he free hand. The heiress broke right away; only barely able to withstand the torture she was being put through.

"W-haha w-ahahaha Waahaiit RuhuhuhuhbyheheahahAHAHAHAHA STAHP PLEAUSE!" Weiss broke down, she couldn't handle any more and Ruby had JUST started. The truth was, the heiress was one of the most ticklish people in beacon, and she hated it, it was embarrassing, not to mention a weakness.

"Awwww but your laugh is soooo cute!" Ruby exclaimed, making Weiss blush a bit at the word cute.

"P-P-PLEHEHEHESE RUHUHUBYY I-HIHIHI CAHAHAHAHA I CAHAHANT TAHAKE IHIT! NOHOHO, DOHON'T! STAHAHAHAP!" Weiss pleaded, only encouraging the red huntress.

"Don't stop? Okay!" Ruby teased, making Weiss die a little inside.

"I-HAHAHAHAHA I'LL DOHOHOHO ANYTHIHIHING! COHOHOME OHON PLEHEHEASE!" Weiss needed a way out, her arms were pinned above her and she couldn't kick Ruby, She was completely at the brunette's mercy.

"Hmm," Ruby stopped the tickling, leaving Weiss a panting mess. "how about tell me what was on that page, and I'll never ever tickle you again?" The brunette explained, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"R-Ruby come on please, I-I. It's nothing Ruby I-I swear!" The heiress tried to explain, knowing the Silver eyed girl wouldn't listen, that's when Weiss noticed how beautiful Ruby's eyes were. The amazing silver of them, some miracle she'd never seen, and it was bestowed on the cutest, most beautiful girl in the world. At that, her mind went alive.

She imagined her and Ruby looking at each other, eyes meeting. Silver and icy blue locking together, making everything else around them disappear, just to be replaced by silver and blue. They got closer, and closer, their lips were about to meet, it was the best moment ever, life was about to be perfect. Then, she was brought back to reality by a poke in her side, making her squeak by accident, which would prove to be a fatal mistake.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE!" Ruby gushed, making Weiss' blush intensify "Do it again!" the brunette half demanded, half pleaded, almost making the heiress say okay.

"N-no Ruby." Weiss said, hoping she could get a point across to this girl, that was quite a impossible feat though.

"Fine then, I'll just make you." Ruby said with a almost evil grin appearing on her face.

' _Make me?_ ' Weiss thought to herself ' _how's she going to-_ ' Weiss was cut off by a poke in her side "EEP!" She squeaked again. ' _I should've known!_ ' Weiss yelled in her head. "R-Ruby I-EEP! I swear if you don-EEP! if you don't stop I'm going to-EEP!" Weiss couldn't even speak right, this was torture, pure torture. "R-EEP! YOU ARE SO DEA-EEP! WHEN I GET MY HA-EEP!"

"fine princess, I'll stop poking." Ruby said, making Weiss' face light up.

"Oh thank the above." Weiss said exhausted from all the tickling.

"Though..." Ruby continued speaking, making the white haired girl's face darken again. "I would like to know how you'd react if i actually tickled your sides."

"Nonononononononono, p-PLEASE!" Weiss screamed knowing she had no other choice, she had to let Ruby see the page.

Ruby lowered her wiggling fingers closer, and closer, and closer.

Just as the hand was about to reach her, Weiss made her decision. "Alright you can see the page!" The heiress yelled, getting Ruby's attention.

' _Page? Oh I remember!_ ' Ruby thought to herself. She had completely forgotten about the paper and had been tickling Weiss just for fun. She felt kind of bad at first but then remembered her objective. "Took ya long enough" Ruby said with a smirk on her face, letting go of only one of Weiss' hands so she wouldn't run.

"Weiss reluctantly handed Ruby the piece of paper before turning completely red with embarrassment. The brunette wondered to herself why the girl under her had fought so hard for this piece of paper if it was just nothing as she had said. Ruby straightened out the piece of paper and read the words on it.

 _Dear Ruby_

 _I've wanted to say it for awhile, but now I'm ready. I've never had many strong bonds in life, no friends and forceful parents, truth is, being a heiress isn't the best thing in the world. But then I came here, and in a few weeks I made a bond stronger than any other I've ever had. The bond was with a beautiful girl of red roses, she was nice, kind and most of all cared about me. For the first in my life, someone cared about me in a way that wasn't for personal gain. That girl, It's you Ruby. You were always trying to be nice to me even after how mean I was, and I want you to know I will pay the kindness back. Now for what this is really about. Ruby, I like you, like, REALLY really like you, more than just a friend but, as something more. Okay so that was a bit sudden but I'm not good with this whole feelings thing yet. If you're seeing this it either means I'm drugged, I worked up the courage to give this to you or you got it from me in some way I won't forgive you for._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading_

 _Love, Weiss._

Ruby blushed a deep red as she finished the page. ' _Does Weiss really mean that?_ '

"I c-can explain it w-was a..." Weiss stuttered, she had to think of something. Suddenly Ruby grabbed her free hand and pinned both of them down, once again with one hand. Then, Weiss watched in horror as the rose girl started wiggling her fingers again. She started flailing around wildly "RUBY! You promised if I gave you the paper you wouldn't do that again!" The heiress was about to give in.

"Weiss" Ruby said calmly still getting her fingers closer to Weiss. "I had my fingers crossed." Ruby said, with a small grin. Weiss' eyes shot open but closed again, accepting her fate, there was no fight left in her. "But I'm done for now, you dolt" Weiss was surprised by the girl's words, but even more surprised a moment later.

Suddenly, Weiss felt a pair of lips on hers, opening her eyes suddenly to see Ruby kissing her! 'R-Ruby i-is...' her thought drifted as she decided to enjoy the moment. She started pulling Ruby closer, her lips were soft, just as she imagined. They finally stopped, only because they needed air.

"Weiss, I've always felt the same way about you." Ruby said, surprising Weiss, then making her think of how dumb she had been. If she had just told the brunette this would've never happened, speaking of which...

The brunette got off Weiss and they sat in silence, each sporting a blush almost matching Ruby's cloak. Weiss decided it was time to get Ruby back so the heiress, without warning, sent 4 glyphs at Ruby pinning her arms and legs to the wall. "W-Weiss! What the heck!" The brunette yelled at Weiss as she approached with a sly smile.

"Now, Ruby Rose, you're going to pay for all that tickling. Oh and just a heads up, I'm the only one who gets to call names." Weiss said, happy she wasn't the one being tickled this time. Ruby stared in shock. "Maybe if you're lucky, some kissing will ensue as well." Weiss whispered to Ruby who lit up a little, until she saw Weiss's hands getting closer to her.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo." Ruby yelled as she decided to give in to the tickling. Ruby only got breaks when Weiss wanted to kiss.

"PLEAHEES WEHEISS I'M SO SORRYHEHE! OH PLEASE NOT THE POKING-EEP!" This continued on as Ruby laughed her head off.

Then after 30 minutes of tickling and kissing, Weiss let Ruby go. Soon the two, panting from exhaustion, decided to lie down on the heiress' bed. "I-I love you Ruby." Weiss said, failing to suppress a blush as they lay down together.

"I love you too Weiss." Ruby responded, holding Weiss in her arms as they lay. They both fell asleep quickly, lying peacefully.

Blake took one more picture of the scene in front of her.

"So we're totally gonna blackmail them for this, right?" Yang said with a proud yet mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, definitely." Blake said in a happier tone than usual. Then the both of them walked off and left the two love birds in peace, for now...

* * *

 **Well there you have it, new and improved. I'm probably not gonna post on a schedule, much less say I will because school sucks, anyway thanks for reading. If you didn't enjoy this go check out other fics like Red and White, Red stained remnant, or Yet another Weiss Christmas story, I own none of them! If you did enjoy this then leave a review or something nice like a favorite. Unlike all the fics I just listed off, this one will be all fluff with only silly and light drama and conflict, nothing bad. Anyway thanks for reading, cya!**


	2. Blackmail

**A/N So I think I've decided to post (hopefully) two a week, I'm not a very good writer and my ADHD isn't exactly helping either. No schedule still, so just two stories at any day in the week. Even if this is my first fanfic I want you guys to tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll try to fix it! I could also use some tips on how to use this site, Polls, forums, Beta Reader, Community, I know how to work none of that. But anyway thanks for reading, and sorry for the shorter chapter.**

 **Rated T:** **For language, suggestive themes and my Author powers.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I Don't own RWBY or Its characters, as such I also _Don't_ claim rights to RWBY or Its characters, all credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All I own is the FanFic.**

* * *

Scared. Weiss, a Schnee who had the power to have entire company's brought to the ground, was scared. It was a warm afternoon and Ruby had decided it was time to tell Yang and Blake about their relationship. It was a hard decision, but they didn't want to be secretive about it anymore. They also figured if the blonde had figured out by herself she would have gone berserk.

Weiss thought she should do it, but after long consideration, they decided that since Yang was Ruby's sister, she should do it, as it gave her more of a chance for acceptance. The heiress was sure Yang wouldn't approve, especially after how mean she had been to everyone, especially Ruby. The brunette had her doubts too. It was only a few months ago when Weiss absolutely hated her, and now she was going to tell Yang and Blake they were dating, or kinda dating, they never really confirmed it.

Ruby stepped into the dorm, trying to look confident. The only people there were Blake and Yang. ' _I'm glad Weiss finally decided to go through._ ' Weiss had been avoiding this for two weeks by staying in the room when Ruby was going to tell them, it worked.

"H-hey Yang I g-gotta um, tell you something." Ruby said in a high pitched tone, all confidence melting away.

"Sure, what's up?" Yang asked seeing Ruby's slightly worried face.

"W-well it's just. Weiss and I, lately we've been umm. It's like, we uh." Ruby was hesitating, Ruby never hesitated. Now Yang knew something was wrong.

"What did ol' Ice princess do. If she said something mean to you again i swear-"

"Nonononono not at all, it's kinda the opposite actually..." Ruby trailed off worried. Yang finally got the idea but decided to play dumb.

"Hmm?" Was all she said, awaiting her sister's response.

" _WellIkindatickledherandwekissedafterIlearnedshelikedme!_." Ruby put all her words together but Yang understood perfectly, Blake on the other hand, looked up from her book in confusion.

"Blake it's time." Yang said smirking, and Blake understood as she pulled out something from her pocket.

"Huh?" Was all Ruby could say before seeing the pictures in Blake's hands, she almost screamed. It was pictures of the event in which Ruby and Weiss had learned of the others feelings towards the other.

"H-h-how...? W-w-."

"Yep, we knew for quite some time, even before you guys new you liked each other!" Yang said, but then it seemed like the world shook with pure hatred from a angry Weiss Schnee.

" **XIAO LOOOOOOOOOOOONGGG!** " Weiss burst into the room, and she was angry, which in turn, put everyone in the room with her at a very low survival rate.

"..."

"..."

"Uhh, Ice princess?" Yang tried.

" **EXPLAIN IN THIRTY SECONDS OR FACE MY WRATH!** " Weiss yelled at the blonde.

"So, uh, okay. Blake and I were coming back when we heard some girlish giggling coming from the dorm-"

" **GIRLISH!** " Weiss was about to let her fury run wild, until Ruby grabbed her around the waist from behind.

" **RUBY!** " Weiss turned around, but when she saw Ruby's face she knew she had lost. Ruby was doing her puppy eyes, and it was so... adorable! "Ruby I w-won't fall for th-that again." Then Ruby used her final attack.

"W-W-Weiss, p-pwease?" Ruby had won.

"Rrrrr, fine! This is dumb anyway. Now, Yang, would you like to continue." Weiss turned her attention back to Yang.

"U-umm, kay, yeah. Anyway we heard some giggling coming from the dorm so we decided to look. Lone behold the almighty ice queen being tickled to death by my sister!" Weiss gave Ruby a slight glare.

"Hehe, yeah I might've done that." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Anyway, at first we were just going to take some pictures of that and blackmail you for that later, but then things got a little more, intense..." Yang said, feeling the anger rising in Weiss.

" **INTENSE?! BLACKMAIL?! I WILL KILL YOU! BLAKE, EXPLAIN!** " Weiss was mad again.

"Yang had me take more pictures, like of you guys kissing, or other things, like you guys sleeping with each other." Blake explained, showing Weiss the pictures. Weiss went red in the face from anger, and embarrassment.

"Hehe, I guess you guys-"

"Yang if you make a pun, I will end you" Blake said with a bit more anger than usual.

"Pic-ed, a bad time." Yang finished proud as everyone groaned.

"You didn't even try that time." Blake said angry.

"Yaaang, this is betrayal! You can't blackmail your own sister!" Ruby piped up.

"Ohh come on~! We only want a little." Yang mocked.

" **OH! AND WHAT WOULD THAT LITTLE THING BE?!** " Weiss yelled still angry, and visibly shaking of rage.

"Just a picture of Weiss in a maid outfit." Yang plainly stated as if it was a normal request.

" **HELL! NO!** " The heiress' sudden swear made everyone jump, scratch Blake as she was reading again.

"W-Weiss, please calm down." Ruby squeaked.

" **CALM DOWN?! WHY DOES YOUR SISTER EVEN WANT THAT?!** " Weiss yelled, more confused than anything.

"Just to tease you with it. Either that or I could give one of the kissing pictures to someone like, oh i don't know, Cardin Winchester. Oooh and maybe the tickling ones to Nora, she'd definitely use that." That was the final straw, Weiss activated her aura at full power and-

" **RRRRRAAAAHHHH!** "

-froze everyone and everything in the room, exempting Ruby, herself and Yang's _hair_. "W-whoa princess, what a-are you gonna do?" The brawler was a little more scared than before.

"Well-" Weiss took out a cartoon-ishly large pair of scissors. "Since you were so kind as to intrude me _and_ your sister's personal lives, I decided I'd pay back the favor back by giving you a haircut. I think you'd look great bald, don't you?" Weiss said, enjoying this. Yang just started shaking her head wildly

"take the pictures, take anything just please not the hair!" Weiss almost jumped back in shock at how Yang was begging, but quickly took charge once more. She took the pictures from Blake's frozen body and ripped them to shreds, and the shreds to more shreds, and more, and more, _aaaaaannnd_ more, then threw them away. "there happy?" Asked Yang with some hope in her voice.

"No." Never mind, all hope lost.

"What now?" Yang said, getting impatient at this point.

"Oh not much, I just want you to say you have a crush on Cardin Winchester." Weiss put on a cocky smile as she took her scroll out to record.

" **THAT'S IT PRINCESS!** " Yang tried to activate her aura, but to no avail. "Huh?" Yang questioned.

"Forget it; I already had the author take away your semblance and aura for this chapter." Weiss stated, still enjoying this.

"Weiss, you might be going a bit too far..." Ruby tried to pitch in, only to be shot down.

"May I remind you that it's _your_ fault we're in this mess, so I see no reason to listen to you." Ruby shrunk back down. "Now Yang, every five seconds you haven't said it, will result in one strand of being cut." Weiss saw Yang's face darken, and she just grinned back.

"This is cruel!"

"1..."

"I swear princess!"

"2..."

"Screw you!"

"3..."

"Ugh fine!"

"4..."

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON CARDIN WINCHESTER!" Yang was now red with anger and embarrassment.

"That's all I needed." Weiss freed Yang from her icy prison. " See Ruby, I'm efficient, not only can they not blackmail us anymore, but we can blackmail them." Weiss mused over her accomplishments.

"Uh, W-Weiss." Ruby sounded a bit worried.

"Yes, what is it?" Weiss asked the red hooded girl.

"B-behind you." Ruby said, shrinking back a bit. Weiss turned around only to be pulled up in the air by her arm.

"Hey! Let me down you brute!" Weiss tried, but couldn't escape a certain blonde brawlers grip.

" **Nobody threatens MY HAIR and gets away with it!** " Yang yelled right at the ice queen. "Okay so what should I do hm? Should I cut your hair, or beat the crap out of you? Ya know what I'll do both!" Yang readied her fist and punched forward-

 _WSHH_

-only to hit, _rose petals?_ "Eh?" Yang didn't think Weiss could turn into rose petals.

"Er herm!" Ruby said from the dorm door causing Yang to look over. Ruby was holding Weiss, bridal style! "Me and _my_ princess-" Ruby bent down and gave Weiss a small kiss. "-will be leaving now, bye~" Ruby sped off at lightning speed using her semblance, only this time, with Weiss.

" **RUBY! TOO FAAAASSST! AAAAHHHHHHHH!** " Weiss screamed through the halls of Beacon.

"Well, that happened." Blake said from on her bed.

"Oh, Blake your still frozen, right?" Yang said with an idea in her head.

"Yeah." Blake was not amused.

"So you wouldn't be able to stop me if I, oh I don't know, made a pun?" Yang said grinning.

"Yang, you will regret this."

"I guess you could say, this turned out to be a pretty-

"Xiao Long!"

" _Weiss_ ending!"

" **When I get out of here, you are so dead!** "

The arguments continued throughout the day, in the dorm of team RWBY.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, okay. That was difficult to say the least. I had my progress on this chapter deleted about three times, but I really wanted to get this one out. Anyway as you probably noticed in this chapter, my writing style has changed. Or maybe you haven't and I'm just praising myself for no reason. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see ya next week!**


	3. Competition

**A/N Sorry about no second chapter this week, went through a bunch of unit tests with school. But I'm not dead (Which pleases about half of the people reading this.) ;). Btw if you haven't noticed, one, I'm not a good writer, and two, I try to be funny, with stuff like fourth wall breaks (Which I'll probably slow down on after this chapter.) and insulting myself based off of reviews I get. Oh, and three, I have really bad ADHD which is why I skew off topics so much, like I'm about to do now. (This next part is semi-important, this above stuff was useless to read ;P)**

 **This story, as I said, is a AU, Beacon doesn't fall, none of the bad stuff happens. Yang doesn't lose her arm, Blake doesn't run away, neither does Weiss, Ruby does the eye thing and saves Pyrra, Ozpin doesn't die (I think he did.) and neither does penny, only the fall maiden, Cinder, Neo and Torchwick die. (So sad, but they won't be missed.) Anyway, that's all. Bye~!**

 **Rated T** **: for language, suggestive themes and an unhealthy dose of cookies!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I don't own RWBY or Its characters, as such I also _Don't_ claim rights to RWBY or Its characters, all credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. all I own is the FanFic.**

* * *

"Come on Weeeeeiiss~." Ruby whined.

"Ruby, I said no! That was pure torture last time." Weiss yelled at the crimson girl. Weiss was dealing with yet another childish moment from Ruby, a very dangerous, childish moment, for her standards at least.

"But you need to laugh a bit, you're too down in the dumps about that dumb test. All it was was a 97 percent!" Ruby was really trying now, but it was going nowhere. As the motto stood ' _a Schnee does everything to perfection_ ' straight out of the heiress's mouth.

"I will _not_ let you Ruby! And you remember what happens if you try to do it without my permission right?" Weiss had a very good point, and Ruby was not willing to go through that again. "No kisses for a week!" Ruby still had a hard time believing Weiss had made a rule about that! Ruby wasn't about to give up though. Weiss was then tackled to the ground, her arms being pinned above her head by Ruby. "Ruby! What d-did I say!"

"Oh don't worry Weiss I will get your permission for this." Ruby said cheerfully.

"And how will you pull that off, you dolt! There is no way I'd openly agree to this! What do you not understand about the fact that last time it. Was. TORTURE!" Weiss shot back, anger seeming to leek through her.

"But you need it Weiss!" Ruby whined back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine! I didn't wanna have to do this Weiss, but I guess I'll just have to use my eyes." Then, Ruby activated her infamous puppy-dog eyes. Weiss realized too late. It was like Ruby had two semblances, speed and cuteness.

"N-no! Must... fight it... ugh!" ' _Dammit Ruby, stop being adorable_!' "Too... cute... must fight..." Weiss was doing better than expected, that is until Ruby used the final attack. The ' _sad and hurt_ ' voice as Weiss had nicknamed it.

"W-W-Weiss," Weiss knew what was coming next. She tried hard to fight off the urge to let Ruby do whatever she wanted.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Weiss yelled worried. ' _Brace yourself, Weiss! Can't let her win again_!'

"P-p-pweeeeease?" Ruby knew she had won, and Weiss knew it to.

"AAAHHH! Ruby please no! I beg of you!" One more look at Ruby destroyed her resolve.

"B-but I j-just wanna h-help."

"F-fine..." Weiss nearly whispered, defeated, once again, bye those gray orbs.

"Yaaay!" Weiss just tried to tune it out. She couldn't believe she just agreed to that.

"Why are you so dead-set on this anyway?" Weiss questioned, trying to post-pone this for as long as possible.

"Because your laugh is cute~! Plus, you need to cheer up!" Weiss just blushed a bit and looked off to the side, hoping Ruby wouldn't see how flustered said girl made her sometimes.

"H-how long do I h-have to go through this?" Weiss asked defeated.

"Hmm... ten minutes!" Weiss stared in shock.

"TEN MIUTES! I CANT HANDLE THAT!"

"Hey! You did it to me for at least thirty minutes!"

"That wasn't all tickling though!" Weiss whined

"Who said this ten minutes would be any different..." Ruby said in a more seductive tone than Weiss knew Ruby had.

"Th-this i-is still ch-childish! And y-your s-still a dolt!" Weiss was stuttering in fear.

"But I'm your dolt." Ruby replied happy as ever. "Ready Weiss?" Ruby said as she set a timer on her scroll.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I still can't believe you got me to-"

"START!" Ruby yelled cutting off Weiss.

"Ahaha, hmm-mmmm mmhmhmhmmm." Weiss tried to hold back her laughter this time as Ruby started tickling her. The worst part about this was she somehow agreed to this, all thanks to Ruby's adorableness. "S-stop mmmh ahaha mmhmmphh."

"Nnnnope you already agreed~."

"P-please mmmhhmmm mmmpphh."

"Okay fine, break." Ruby stopped to let Weiss breath.

"Is... it too late... to take it back?" Weiss knew the answer already, just trying to cling to the last shred of hope that the author of this flimsy little story would spare her.

"Yup! And I'm not gonna stop till you laugh, and then more!" Weiss felt the hope leave, but something else replaced it, Curiosity.

"Is that a challenge?" Weiss felt a little more determined than before. "If so, lets place some bets hmm? If I don't laugh, giggling doesn't count, for the next ten minutes, It's your turn to be tickled."

"And if you do laugh," Ruby was starting to like this idea. "You have to make me cookies for the rest of the week whenever I want!" Ruby ALWAYS wanted cookies, but Weiss took the offer up anyway.

"Deal." Weiss was determined to win this now.

"Well then, let the battle continue!" Ruby said, hasty as always.

"N-now just hold on a sec- hmmmmphh!" Weiss almost broke with the sudden jump-start.

"Come on Weiss, you know you wanna laugh, just let it out." Ruby teased, making Weiss feel all the more at her mercy.

"hehe mmph n-neverhrhr mhmhm" Weiss was slowly starting to break, letting out more and more giggles as time passed. Her stomach was being put through a torture not even the worst of people deserved.

"Kay Weiss, I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender or else your sides are mine!" Ruby stopped for a moment with a devious smile on her face. Weiss froze in place. She had already survived four minutes of this, would this be her down fall? No, she could handle six more minutes, right?

"Bring. It." It was official, Ruby had made her insane! Absolutely insane!

"Gotcha, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Ruby leaned down and kissed the so called ice queen, surprising her, and putting her off guard. Ruby slowly lowered both of her hands down to the heiress's sides, slowly enough so she didn't notice, then-

"GOTCHA!" Ruby yelled and started tickling Weiss' sides to the extreme.

"ahaha mhmhmmmmphhhhh ahah mphhhhh gohod dahahamit mmmhmphh" Weiss was pulled from heavenly lips to hellish tickling. When did Ruby become so smart?

"Aww come on my princess, won't you just let me hear your cute laughter?" Ruby's teasing was driving Weiss to the breaking point. The heiress was just glad Ruby hadn't found her 'trigger' spot as she called it, or else this would have been over within a few seconds.

"Ngh. n-hehever mmhmmph." Weiss had two more minutes of this before it was Ruby's turn. She had to pull through.

"Hey, remember that thing you _really_ really hated that I did to your sides one time." Weiss remembered, it was two weeks ago, the whole reason Weiss had made the ' _no tickling without permission_ ' rule for Ruby.

"N-no. Please no!"

* _Super epic flash-back sequence_ *

"Ruby, where'd you go!" Ruby was, once again, playing a one-sided game of hide and seek. The only reason Weiss was trying to find the crimson girl was because she had taken her tiara, which was very important.

"Ruby I will end you!" Weiss yelled, getting fed up at this point.

How can you end me if your laughing?" Weiss felt a certain Rose whisper into her ear, but when she turned around, all she saw were rose petals. What had Ruby meant by laughing?

"Ruby this isn't funny!"

"It will be in a moment." That's all Weiss heard before she was tackled from behind, onto her stomach.

"Dammit Ruby!" Weiss yelled, figuring out who was on top of her.

"Weiss, do you wanna laugh?" Ruby asked with a string of mocking evident in her voice.

"No! Now get off!" Weiss yelled annoyed.

"Too late~" Then Ruby began tickling Weiss on her sides, this happened a lot, mind you, as Ruby claimed Weiss had the cutest laugh ever, this was just the most fun way to hear it. But this was different. It wasn't the normal tickling Ruby usually delivered, it was light, only the tips of her just recently manicured nails. It wasn't rough, but it somehow broke all the walls of resistance Weiss had.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! MAHAKE IHIHIHIT STAHP!"

"Wow, that was quick!" Ruby said cheerfully, happy about finding a new weakness of her girlfriend's.

"SOMEONE HAHAHAHALP MEHEHE! IM GOHOHONNA DIE!" Weiss felt like she was actually going to die, right there. Hmm? Death by tickling didn't sound too pleasing of a way to go.

Weiss' world started fading when all of the sudden, it stopped. Ruby got off her, giggling like a mad woman.

"So how was it?" Truthfully, Weiss felt a lot more, not-irritated than before when she had been looking for Ruby, she would never admit that though, lest she suffer the rest of her day's being tickled for hours.

"I. Will. End. You!" Weiss put on her angry expression again. "New rule. If you tickle me without permission, no kissing for a week. That takes effect an hour ago, so enjoy your next seven days!" Weiss yelled as she stomped out of the room, leaving a very surprised, and sad, Ruby by herself.

* _End of super epic flash-back sequence_ *

"And it just so happens I got my nails manicured yesterday with Yang. I wonder if this will get me those cookies." Weiss was almost gave up then and there, but she decided to at least try.

"Bring. It."

"Kay~" Ruby started to lift up Weiss' shirt, but Weiss kept trying to pull it back down. "Hmph." Ruby grunted then took Weiss' hands and pinned them above the heiress's head once again. An audible gulp escaped Weiss as her shirt got lifted all the way to her ribcage. Then Ruby began the torture once again.

"mph ahahmphhhmhmhmph ahahahahah mmmmhmmph mahake ihit stahp. mmmmph" Weiss kept giggling out loud, only holding on when she saw the time left. _0:30_. It was almost over.

Ruby was getting desperate, trying her hardest to break Weiss. She needed those cookies! She looked around Weiss trying to find somewhere new to tickle Weiss. Then she saw them, the heiress's bare feet. Why hadn't she thought of that before?!

"Weiss, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish on your feet would you?" Weiss was once again screaming in her head to give up. Ruby had found her trigger spot! But she had to try!

Ruby took the silence as a yes and lowered her hand down to Weiss' right foot. Weiss mentally started counting down the remaining time.

 _10_

 _9_

 _8_

Ruby started tickling; Weiss was on the verge of collapse.

"ahahahahahahaha mhmhmhmphhh hahaha."

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

"Ohohoho gawd mahahake ihit stahap. mmmhmmmhmmmmmphh." Weiss tried to hold it all in till the end, big mistake.

 _3_

 _2_

"mmmmpphhhh ahahAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP PLEAHES! EHEHENOUGH!" Weiss broke out in to full blown laughter, at last second none the less.

"Yay I won!" Ruby proclaimed, already tasting the cookies she knew were coming.

"Don't... rub it in." Weiss said as she got her breath back. Had she really been stupid enough to have agreed to this bet?

"Hey Weiss" Ruby piped up

"What Ruby?" Weiss said in a noticeably more ticked-off tone than usual.

"Enjoy your next seven days~" Ruby said with a cheerful, yet mischievous smile.

"Ugh." Weiss groaned at how Ruby was using her own words against her, the sneaky devil!

"Maybe I'll tell Yang how ticklish you are." Ruby said with a wink.

"I will end you!" Weiss erupted, getting up quickly and going after Ruby as said girl was dashing out of the dorm room and down the hall.

"Try me princess!" Ruby teased as she ran. And then the author got lazy and decided to end it there.

* * *

 **Done finally, this took about a week, of changing Idea's for the chapter, to starting all the way over. Not much else to say since I said a lot at the top. I guess I can say that you guys now decide whether I should continue with a lot of tickle chapters or calm down on it a bit (Sorry I just can't get over the idea of Weiss with a girlish laugh!) anyway, cya next chapter, make sure to review and tell me how I can improve! (I figured out how to make the line things! YAY!)**


	4. Dating advice?

**Hey guys, sorry this one took so long, I was working on a important chapter for this ahead of time and kinda lost track of time. Sorry but this chapter's a little sad and dramatic, but all works out in the end. Also really intimate moment between Ruby and Weiss, but no lemon, that's never happening in this fic.**

 **Rated T: for language, suggestive themes and broken legs!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own RWBY or Its characters, as such I also Don't claim rights to RWBY or Its characters, all credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. all I own is the FanFic.**

* * *

This was the worst idea ever. Why had she asked for her help? Out of all people why had she asked her for dating advice? Why not Blake or Weiss... okay maybe not Weiss, as she was the reason Ruby needed advice. Blake might be a bad choice too, she was into more, intimate things. Ruby learned that pretty quick when she took a peek at 'Ninjas of Love'.

Well, she was about to enter their dorm, where she was. This was probably going to be super embarrassing considering who she was meeting up with. three, two, one. Ruby opened the door.

"Hey little sis. You here for 'the talk'." Yang waggled her eyebrows.

"Yaaaaang! You know very well I'm not here for, that talk." Ruby said defensively, already regretting this.

"I know I know, but I guess for you it would be like the birds and the bir-"

"Yang stop! That's not funny, now let's get this over with, It's embarrassing enough already." Ruby whined, trying to get to the point.

"Alright Rubes, so tell me all of your girl troubles." Yang said dramatically, earning a scowl from the young rose.

"Well, you see uhm. Weiss is still having trouble with affection. I know it sounds dumb but I kinda wanna go faster, but I'm not sure how she'll respond. She still has trouble kissing in private, mostly because of you." Ruby said the last part with a string of anger towards her sister in her voice.

"Well explain how far you wanna go, if you're going that far I can set something up." Yang waggled her eyebrows again, her comment forcing a blush on the younger girl.

"Yang! Stop this is serious!" Ruby yelled at the brawler, only earning a laugh in response.

"Alright, well as you know Weiss had one of the worst childhoods ever, so I'm guessing you knew something like this would happen. The ice queen was a bit of a shut in, yet you're the only one who gets to see much emotion from her. Other than the kissing incident that me and Blake walked into, the most emotion I've seen from her is anger, irritation and one time, sadness. You really matter to her, but she's still insecure. I believe you can change her, but for now you have to go at her pace, but try and test the boundaries see how far she'll go." Yang explained in her big sister voice. Ruby always wondered how the super energetic, punch-happy sister of hers could switch to calm and collected, advice giving big sister mode in two seconds flat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby said in realization. She knew what she needed to do.

"Good, now go make out with her the second you see her." Looks like Yang could switch back to super energetic mode in two seconds flat too.

"U-uhm, you're not gonna try and watch this time right?" Ruby asked hopefully, she wanted to learn Weiss' boundaries first, then respect them. A nice system of trial and error seemed like the best choice.

"No promises~!" Said the blonde brawler smirking at her sister, letting her know there was a fifty-fifty chance she was kidding.

"Anyway how are you and Blake?" Ruby asked in wondering tone. Yang froze on the spot, that was definitely strange.

"W-what do y-ya mean Rubes?" Yang asked sounding almost afraid of the question Ruby had thrown at her.

Ruby stared back puzzled before answering. "Well you guys are partners, I was just wondering if you guys were okay and all." Ruby said still confused by her sisters actions.

"O-oh yeah we're fine." Yang let out a long relieved sigh "For a second I thought you knew about my cru-" Yang stopped mid-sentence and Ruby gave her a questioning look. "I mean uhm, nothing. Now, you never told me about how you melted the ice queens heart." Yang said, back to her normal self.

* * *

Weiss walked into one of the training facility's of Beacon. Blake asked to meet her here, she wasn't sure why though. As soon as she entered she was greeted by the sight of Blake in her normal attire.

"Hello Blake." Weiss greeted Blake, earning herself a small smile, which was quickly replaced by a serious frown.

"We need to talk." Blake stated firmly. Weiss damned herself for falling for this, she had been avoiding this for weeks now. She knew Blake wanted to help her and Ruby's relationship, but she wasn't ready to hear the hard truth.

Weiss tried to turn away only to be grabbed by a Blake clone. "Dammit! Let me down now Blake!" Weiss demanded as the clone brought her over to the real Blake, who just shook her head no.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Blake asked calmly, trying to lighten the mood. Weiss wasn't buying it.

"Yes, and let me tell you I don't need your help with this, I can handle it." Weiss said firmly, trying to dissuade the cat girl, but to no avail.

"You know that Ruby is sort of a touchy-feely kind of girl, she always has been, there is no changing that. Ruby still tries to respect your boundaries though, and you're doing nothing in return. Weiss it's the hard truth but you're not giving her everything you can, and it's tearing her apart, you can't keep doing it. You need to let Ruby in your heart, or your relationship will end cold." Blake said, making sure each word cut through the Weiss' defense, as the heiress visibly flinched with each statement thrown at her.

Tears were starting to form in the corners of Weiss' eyes, but Blake wasn't done yet, she took one final swing. "You're not trying enough for her." Weiss went into sadness induced hysterics, becoming a sobbing mess in the clones arms. She cried, let all her bottled up emotions out, all of them. After a few minutes her sobbing was reduced to sniffles and the occasional cough. Weiss knew Blake's words were true, she had been holding back from Ruby for awhile. She just didn't know what to do, what if Ruby left her? Blake seemed to read the girl's thoughts. "Do you trust Ruby?" Blake asked, taking the heiress out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, I trust Ruby more than anyone in the world." Weiss answered, knowing where this was going.

"Well then why hold back? Yes, you should have boundaries, but not boundaries that never move. Maybe it's not my place to talk about this but you can't get mad at Ruby for trying to find your comfort zone. She really tries for you, and now you need to try for her." Blake said calmly, patching up all the previous damage she had done to Weiss with her words.

"Y-your right, I need to try harder for her, she's all that matters now." The heiress said with a bit of sadness in her voice, but more determination. Blake just nodded at the girl.

"Good, now go to her, let her know you love her." Blake said encouragingly, making her clone holding Weiss disappear. The heiress went to walk out of the training facility, but not before turning back and giving Blake a hug. "Just remember you owe me now." Blake whispered into Weiss' ear.

"Fine. What would you like?" Weiss said with a hint of joking in her voice.

"Hm? How about a life time supply of tuna?" Blake asked with hungry eyes.

"Fine, oh and I'll let Yang know you'd love to share it with her." Weiss said teasingly, Blake was on her in a second.

"How much do you know? How'd you find out?" Blake said seriously. Weiss just stared at her with a grin.

"You look at her with the same eyes you look at with tuna, hungry. Plus your way more emotional and genuine when your next to her." Weiss said making the girl on top of her blush. "And that book you had under your bed, 'ninjas of love' but two characters were replaced with Yang and Blake, and the things they did. Didn't seem like something just friends would do. Should I go on?" Weiss finished teasingly.

"Just go to Ruby already!" Blake yelled flustered as she got off Weiss. Weiss just nodded and walked off, in search of a young rose.

* * *

Ruby saw Weiss walk in with a look of confidence on. Ruby was planning on talking to Weiss, to get the boundaries set so she knew how far to go. She would wait a lifetime for Weiss, as long as it took. No matter how much she wished the boundaries gone, they needed a push to move, Ruby was planning to give that push.

"Weiss look I-" Okay, maybe Weiss was going to give the push, if the deep kiss said anything. "W-Weiss-" Ruby was cut off by Weiss in soft words.

"Don't talk right now, just tell me when it goes too far." Ruby was both worried and excited by those words 'was Weiss going to-'. Ruby's thought was cut off by another action of the heiress's. Weiss nibbled at her neck, not hard enough to hurt, but it made Ruby's breath hitch. She was quickly brought down to Weiss' bed as more of the heiress's unusual behavior continued.

Nibbles were replaced with kisses and kisses went everywhere, her chest, her neck and her face. Then a deep kiss was pressed into Ruby's lips, leaving a trail of spit on the crimson girls chin. Weiss couldn't believe what she was about to do, but it was for Ruby, her only love. Weiss leaned down and stuck out her tongue and slowly trailed it from the spit, up to Ruby's ear where she slowly whispered.

"You can say stop at any moment." Weiss then went back to kissing Ruby wherever she felt the need. Ruby was enjoying this new side of Weiss, but it was getting harder to breath so she decided to inform Weiss she had to stop.

"Weiss, I think... we need to... stop now." Ruby said panting with a bit of regret in her voice. "I'm glad you pushed the boundaries though." Weiss seemed to light up at this and simply said...

"Only for my sweetest rose~." Weiss was enjoying this more than expected, she was glad she had opened up, and planned to continue even if slowly. "Well its lunch time, and I'm starving. So would you like to accompany me?" Weiss asked in a sweet tone.

"Yup!"

When they got into the hallway they shared one last kiss before walking to the cafeteria hand in hand. Little did they know a certain Cardin Winchester had snapped a photo of that hallway kiss.

"The Schnee heiress! I could blackmail so much money into my hand off this." Cardin said smirking, but as he turned he was met with red eyes and a unnatural heat.

"Hey Cardin, we're buddies right? Well I saw you take that picture and I think it's time for a buddy to buddy 'talk'." Yang said in a voice that made her sound anxious to start a fight. Cardin gulped as he was picked up by the girl.

* * *

Everyone was back in the dorm when a knock sounded from the door. Yang opened the door and was met by the hard stare of Prof. Ozpin.

"Why hello Miss Xiao Long. I was hoping you'd like to explain why Cardin Winchester is in the infirmary with countless amounts of bruises and two broken legs." Ozpin said in a tone that almost made him sound angry. He cared about his students, then again Cardin was a danger to his students so it wasn't all that bad. All eyes were now on Yang as she giggled awkwardly.

"Well you see professor, Cardin took a picture of something he shouldn't have, and now he's missing that picture, and the use of his legs. hehe." Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she readied herself for a consequence, but nothing came. When she looked up Ozpin just sighed and walked off.

* * *

 **First off, taking a break from this fic next week, since it will be my birthday, and then I'm having someone over for three days so yeah. I'm also very happy to announce that next chapter will be focusing mainly on the Bumbleby story line, I thought I needed some more depth to it. I might do another chapter like the Bumbleby one sometime in the future with ReNora. Also one thing I wanna get out of the way, WhiteRose, Bumbleby, ReNora and Chocolate Bunnies (Coco/Velvet) are the only ships I'll actually be going much into, so sorry if you came here for Arkos, I don't ship it. I only don't ship it though because of how obvious (and dare I say, forced) it is. Anyway see ya guys next chapter!**


	5. Play time

**_HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!_** **So I made some huge adjustments to the first chapter so go check that out, I'ts easier to read at least. Okay onto talk of this chapter, I thought about following a similar pattern to this Bumbleby one as I did with the first chapter. Only because it's same team stuff though, this will not be the case with the other ship-specials as I'm now calling them. I think you'll be surprised on how I changed this one from first chapter though, and no blackmail will follow. I guess that's about it, but before I forget, I did minor changes to past chapters as well. Anyway cya!**

 **Rated T** **: for language, suggestive themes and cute cat ears!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I don't own RWBY or Its characters, as such I also _don't_ claim rights to RWBY or its characters, all credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All I own is the FanFic.**

* * *

"Meow."

Well, here she was, trying to read a new book she had just got. The book itself was good; it was just the person next to her while she was reading the book.

"Meow?"

Yang had long since entered the dorm saying Weiss and Ruby had gone on a date. Blake secretly took it as a compliment knowing her talk with Weiss had worked. Yang had been quiet for a little bit, but that became boring. Instead, the blonde brawler had decided to try and get Blake's attention, through method of meowing like a cat.

"Meow~."

Now usually Blake was fine. She was serious and wouldn't fall into all that childish play, but the meowing was getting to her and the more she held it in, the more she wanted to let it all out. For now though, she was fine, that is until Yang started poking her in the side.

"Meow!"

Blake would never admit it to anyone but she was pretty ticklish. No one was foolish enough to try because of her dark mysterious demeanor. She held a straight face though, she couldn't let Yang of all people figure out.

The meowing stopped

All Yang was doing now was poking her, while she read. Blake knew what had happened, Yang had a weird ability to know when people are hiding something. This was about to get bad. Blake decided running wouldn't help, that would just let Yang know for sure. Maybe she could casually walk out? Worth a shot.

Blake stood up. "I'm going to the library, I'll be back soon." The Faunus said in more of a rush than intended. Yang caught on quick.

"Nope, my ticklish kitty isn't going anywhere~!" Yang said in a sneaky tone. Blake froze for a good five seconds before speaking again.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Blake asked with both pleading and annoyance in her voice, and Yang just gave her a sly grin.

"Will you play with me?" Yang asked with an idea, this was kind of how her sister got her girlfriend, if Ruby could do it so could she.

"Y-yes. Fine." Blake answered sitting down next to the blonde. "So what do you want to 'play'." she asked annoyed.

"Well I just found out you were ticklish so... how 'bout a tickle fight" Yang finished excitedly. Blake knew the 'tickle fight' was just another name for 'let's pin down Blake and tickle the crap out of her because I'm a strong blonde.', but she couldn't have anyone else figure out so she just nodded her head. "Cool! I'll let you attack first!" Blake didn't waste a second, using a clone to disappear behind Yang in an attempt to pin her, only to be snatched in mid-air by a strong arm.

"Hey! Let me down!" Blake yelled aggravated. The blonde just put her on the Faunus' bed and straddled her hips.

Yang stared down on her with a scary smile.

"So I'm guessing you already know but I didn't choose to play this just because I wanted to play. This is now a new game, I want to know some of your secrets, and I'll tickle you till you tell." Yang said mischievously, earning a glare from her Faunus friend.

"Yang I swear to-" Blake was cut off by a poke to the side, of course this was going to go like this, knowing Yang, she was enjoying it to the extreme.

"So, who's your best friend?" Yang said in a giddy voice. Blake just stared back blankly before answering.

"My books." Blake said in a monotone voice, behind it though, was annoyance and... fear? She didn't know yet

"Sorry Belladonna but I know when you're lying, and you're lying right now. Ya know what happens to liars?" Yang leaned down slowly to Blake while grabbing her hands. Then right next to her bow-covered cat ears, Yang whispered. "They get punished." The blonde quickly lifted Blake's hands above her head with one hand and lowered her other on the cat-girls ribs. Finally Yang saw a new sight; fear in the face of Blake, the girl was also visibly shaking.

"Y-Yang please! Y-you d-don't need t-to do th-this!" Blake was actually scared, she'd only been tickled once or twice before in her life, but this was the infamous blonde brawler. Energetic, playful, extreme and always took things too far.

"Hm, let me think about that... fine! I'll give you one more chance, but new question! Who do you have a crush on?" Well shit, Blake was actually screwed now, she either admits to Yang and ruins the mood, and possibly their friendship, or gets tickled, possibly to death. This was a very difficult choice.

"Nobody?" Blake asked by accident, sounding even less believable than before. Yang just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Blake; I didn't want to do this. Okay so maybe I did, oh well. So you ready to see what happens to liars." The last part of Yang's sentence came out as a whisper that Blake barely heard, but feared the words all the same. Yang slowly lowered her hand onto Blake's ribs and then-

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE YAHANG! STAHAHAHP! IHIHI'LL DOHO ANYTHIHIHIHING!"

-Tickled the crap out of her Faunus friend. Blake screamed, not expecting Yang to start so fast. Yang on the other hand, was enjoying every second of this, and it could work too.

"Anything huh? How about you tell me who you have a crush on?" Yang said in a giggly tone, feeling her plan go into motion, until...

Blake took a shot in the dark, hoping to trick Yang. "S-S-SUHUN AHAHAHAHA!" Blake was losing air fast, and Sun seemed like a reasonable choice. She spent a lot of time around him.

"Sorry kitty cat, that's not a very good lie and you know it." Yang said, increasing the speed of her tickling, but it soon was obvious that Blake needed a break.

"PLEAHEHEHEHESE! MAHAHAKE IHIT STAHAHAP! YAHAHAHANG PLEAHEHEHEHES!" Blake was convinced now that she was actually gonna die. But then, it stopped, Yang's hands moved away and Blake was left a panting mess. "P-please... no more... I'm begging you..." Blake was barely trying to fight off the arm pinning her arms above her head, it was no use, Yang was stronger than her.

"Don't worry my kitty, I'm done." Yang said in a soothing tone. The blonde reached her hand up to Blake's bow and untied it, leaving the cat ears bare. Yang then slowly started rubbing them, making the Faunus under her purr in delight.

"Ya know... I could get used to... _this_ game." Blake said through her purrs. Yang glanced down at her before speaking up.

"Well, speaking of games, who do you have a crush on? Now believe me, I'd love to just sit here all day rubbing your ears, laying down. But if you don't tell me, we go back to tickling." Yang said in what sounded like a, disappointed tone.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Blake said, trying to move the conversation topic off tickling. Yang looked away at the question.

"So I can break them to pieces if they ever hurt you." Yang said, dying inside a little when she told her crush the lie. She didn't like it, lying to Blake just seemed like a sin.

"Does tickling me half-to-death count as hurting?" Blake decided that she'd play a classic Yang card, pick-up lines and such.

Yang's eyes flew open, blood red as she yelled, unnecessarily close to the Faunus. "Yes! Who are they?! Where are they?! THEY WILL FEEL MY WRATH!" Blake just shook her head and spoke, playing her final hand.

"Well then I guess you'll be breaking yourself into little pieces." Blake said slyly, her cat instinct to play with her prey was kicking in. Yang looked confused for a moment before realizing what Blake had just implied.

"W-wait do you mean-" Yang was cut off by Blake's soft lips slammed against hers, which was putting a strain on the Faunus, being pinned down and all. Yang almost didn't believe it. It felt more like a dream than anything, well if it was a dream, she hoped it never ended.

Sadly, they both needed air so Blake pulled away. Panting, Yang looked down on the Faunus with a wicked grin on her face. "So, that was... new, huh?" Yang said through her panting, still grinning like she was crazy.

"Yup, that was quite something. One question though, was this your first?" Blake asked with a slight blush on her face. Yang looked down on her, the blonde's smile slowly slipping, but then returning quickly.

"The only one that has ever mattered." Yang said smugly, earning a little giggle from Blake, a rare sight indeed. The Faunus stared at her crush before answering.

"I could say the same thing." Blake said, leaning into another kiss from Yang. The cat girl knew one thing in that moment 'Adam never mattered, and he never will'.

After Yang pulled out of the kiss she stared down at Blake wildly with an idea. "Ya know, you still never told me who you had a crush on..." Yang trailed off, making the Faunus underneath her intrigued, to her it was play time.

"Oh is that so?" Blake questioned innocently "Well I don't plan on telling you so there!" Blake stuck out her tongue at Yang, and the brawler just started wiggling the fingers of her free hand.

"Oh I see. Well are you sure you're ready for the punishment that follows?" Yang started slowly lowering the wiggling fingers as she spoke. Blake didn't flinch once. She decided she was going to somehow win this.

"Bring it Blondie." Blake stated, accepting the brawlers challenge, Yang started the battle up once again making her fingers make contact with Blake. The faunus just laughed away as the battle raged on, and the pair spent the rest of that day, happy.

* * *

 **This was a nightmare. No offense against Bumbleby, It's my second favorite RWBY ship (WhiteRose being first) but I guess you just are good at writing what you absolutely love, and I guess I'm just not too good at writing Bumbleby. I still hope you enjoyed though, cya next chapter!**


	6. A giggling mess of hopeless romantics

**I liked how I started this one, then I changed it completely because it made no sense, and it's even better! I'm putting this one out earlier than usual because I want to stop worrying about it. Now announcement time! I'm making a Christmas special, and it will be my longest chapter yet! All my ships will start fitting into place! Anyway this chapters decent sized for me so that's cool. Go check out Can You Feel My Heart By: sangheilitat117, one m rated scene which I skipped, (I don't like that stuff) but a awesome story line over all, lots of drama, hurt/comfort and romance. I like those kind of stories but couldn't write em, it hurts me. Anyway that's all, enjoy reading, cya!**

* * *

Yang got up from her bed. She was the first one awake. This was weird, she usually was the last one to wake up, but here she was, first one. Maybe she could pull off some awesome pranks on everybody, but that might get her killed, most likely by Weiss. Maybe she could...

Man Yang was a genius, prank Weiss and Ruby, watch them get all romantic-y, and then tease them about it. As a back-up plan, she had a way of making the brunette help her if Weiss got mad. Yang walked over to the pair's bed, and reached her hand up to Ruby and lightly scratched at the younger girls side. The reaction was instant; Ruby began squirming in her sleep. "S-stop it Weeeeeiiiss... that tickles." The rose girl groaned and then fell silent once more. Yang really hoped her sister wasn't dreaming about, _other_ , things. She kept at it, continually scratching at Ruby's side until she sounded like she was about to wake.

Just then Yang ran back to her bed and hopped on without making a sound and pretended to sleep. Ruby got up. "Eh?" The brunette questioned as she looked around but saw no one there. ' _I swear someone was tickling me, but Yang and Blake's beds were too far away, which leaves..._ ' Ruby looked underneath her bed to see a sleeping Weiss Schnee, It had to be her, or maybe... she was just imagining things. Oh well, a excuse to tickle her princess was not to be wasted.

Ruby hopped down from her bed and sat on the heiress'. She grabbed her scroll and audio recorded as she spoke. "Weiss, say nothing if I have permission to tickle you." Ruby said and giggled at her cleverness. Weiss said nothing since she was sleeping, so the brunette stopped the recording. "Okay then, here I come." Ruby said as she started lightly tickling Weiss on her stomach. The white haired teen started squirming in her sleep, trying to get away from the assaulting fingers.

"No Ruhuby stahap." Weiss was already giggling in her sleep, and Ruby thought it was too cute to waste. Sometimes the brunette looked back on how lucky she was, she had gotten the most beautiful, adorable- not to mention, ticklish- girlfriend ever. Ruby was brought out of her thoughts as said girlfriend was starting to wake up.

"R-Rubyhehe whahahat are you dohohoing?" The heiress asked almost fully awake thanks to Ruby. The brunette just continued the tickling with Weiss being too tired to fight back much.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Tickling my beautiful princess, duh." Ruby said as she sped up the tickling, Weiss could barely lift her hands to the girl's, much less pull them away. She was helpless.

"I didn't gihihihive youhoho pehermission, buhut since Ihi'm tired I'll lehet you ohoff the hook ihif you stohohop now." Weiss tried, unable to fight against the ball of energy that was her girlfriend.

"Actually, you did give me permission, you just don't remember." Ruby said as she increased the tickling, almost full on tickling Weiss now. The heiress always wondered if it was her fault Ruby was so smart. "Here I'll show you." She pulled out her scroll with one hand, while still tickling Weiss with the other.

"Cahahant I ahat leahehest hahahave a breahahahak?" Weiss asked, completely giving up on the idea of fighting off Ruby's devilish hands, instead, she put her arms off to the side and let Ruby do whatever.

Ruby put a finger to her chin before answering. "No, but I'll slow down a bit." Ruby said, slowing down enough for Weiss to catch her breath.

"Th-thank youho." Weiss said in a appreciative voice. Secretly in the heiress' mind she was plotting to get Ruby back for this. She'd only tickled her once, plus she would get to hear Ruby's adorable giggle.

Ruby clicked on a recording and let Weiss listen to it " _Weiss, say nothing if I have permission to tickle you._ " The heiress sighed heavy and Ruby giggled.

"You know whahat, I may as well just gehet rid of the rule." Weiss said through a couple giggles. This tickling wasn't bad, but she had a feeling it would only be fine if it was Ruby doing it. Said brunette beamed at the heiress' words.

"Really?" Ruby asked excitedly, only earning a smirk from Weiss.

"No." Weiss said in a teasing voice, earning herself a frown from the brunette.

"Well fine, you'll see what happens when you tease." Ruby said as she put down her scroll and got right back to tickling Weiss.

"Waihahahat Ihihi'm sorryhehehehe! Pleahehehehes stahahap!" Weiss giggled out, still not able to fight Ruby off because of how drained of power she was. Ruby thought this was the most adorable thing in the world, and the heiress couldn't even stop her.

"Hmm let me think... nope! This is too good to waste." Ruby said in a teasing voice, Weiss just continued to giggle.

"Hahahahave mercyhehehe! I cahahahant tahake ihihit!" The heiress' giggling was growing now, almost to full blown laughter, so Ruby decided to slow down again.

"There, is this better?" Ruby asked while still smiling at how the serious Weiss Schnee was reduced to a giggling mess.

"Yes, thank you hehe." Weiss couldn't believe this, not only had Ruby done this at a time where she was too tired to fight back, the crimson girl had also figured out how to toy with her. Ruby was smarter than she let on.

"You know, if you get rid of the permission rule thing, I'll stop right now." Ruby said, with her fingers crossed behind her back. This plan was full-proof.

"Really hehehe?" Weiss questioned, getting a nod from Ruby as her response. "Fine, the ruhule is revoked, but on one condihihition."

"Oh, and what would that be my cute little princess?" Ruby cooed making Weiss blush with embarrassment.

"You hahave to promise mehe you won't abuse this power." Weiss said in what sounded like a serious voice. Ruby thought of a new way to tease the heiress.

"I promise. But do you know how hard it is to take you seriously when you're giggling?" Ruby said while smirking, and mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"Wehell maybe Ihihi could stohohop giggling if youho stopped tickling lihike you promised." Weiss giggled out, noticing two things at that moment. One, Ruby was speeding up the pace of her tickling, and two, one of Ruby's hands were behind her back, which meant...

Ruby brought her hand out from behind her back, showing her middle finger crossed over her pointer. "Well, you see, I may have tricked you." The red girl said through a devilish smile.

"Thihihihis ihihihis betrayahahahal!" giggled out Weiss, unable to scold Ruby any further due to the amount of tickling she was enduring. Sometimes the only thing that kept her from freezing Ruby for eternity when the girl did this was because of how happy the brunette looked. And Weiss didn't have the heart to make her unhappy.

"So my princess, you holding up alright?" Ruby asked in a teasing tone but with a happy smile. She loved hearing Weiss giggle and laugh; it made her feel special that she got to hear it the most.

"You're tihihihihicklihihing mehehehe tohoho deaheheheth!" Weiss managed not sure how much more of this she could take. She felt so, _vulnerable_. Ruby just seemed to do that to her, the brunette got through her ice walls and melted her heart. ' _Ugh, when did I become a hopeless romantic?_ '

"Oh a little tickling never hurt anyone, much less _kill_ them." Ruby argued back making a giggling heiress very agitated at her partner's incompetence.

"Ruhuhuhuby thihihihis ihihihisnt ahahah little. Gihihihihive mehehehehe ahahaha breahehek!" Weiss demanded, on the brink of full blown laughter. Ruby stopped tickling, but Weiss noticed that evil grin the girl wore whenever she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Say that you love me and I'll stop." Ruby said, letting out a cute giggle when she saw her partners embarrassed expression.

"Ruby, you know I can't do that with them here." The heiress argued as she pointed towards the other couple in the dorm room, the bumbleby pair had been dating for a good two now. Just pointing to them seemed like the hardest challenge in the world, saying that she was tired was a huge understatement.

"Oh come on Weiss, their asleep, they won't hear. But if you're still not convinced we can just go back to tickling, either choice is fine with me." Ruby said, barely stifling a giggle at how red the heiress' face was.

"F-fine, but you have to promise me you'll stop, _with_ your hands in front of you." Weiss said noticing one of Ruby's hands behind her back. The brunette looked defeated for a second while muttering something about old tricks before following Weiss' demands.

"I promise." Ruby said in a honest tone, earning her one of the heiress' smiles, one of the most amazing sights in the world. Only beaten by the owner of that smile, _Weiss_.

"I-I l-love you."

"Aww I love you too~!" Ruby said as she grinned, knowing that she had the most amazing, wonderful, beautiful, pretty, cute, and adorable girlfriend on the planet, and probably the universe. "So, uh, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I'm still mad at you for doing that to me while I couldn't fight back." Weiss said, cursing her pale complexion when a she felt heat rise to her face.

"What, tickling you? You could have told me to stop at any moment."

"I did, multiple times!"

"But you didn't sound very serious!"

"It's kind of hard to sound serious when you're a giggling mess!" Weiss put her hand up to her temple before continuing. "You know what, it doesn't matter. As long as you had fun I'm glad I helped." Ruby beamed at the heiress before flopping down next to her.

"This is why I love you." Ruby said, intensifying Weiss' blush.

"Dolt." Weiss responded.

"Aww no 'I love you' back?"

"I already said it once, can I wait till later?"

"Fine! But I'll hold you to that."

"Whatever, dolt." Just as Weiss felt night take her away, she heard some snickering somewhere in the room. When she saw who it was, she was filled with rage that burned hotter than a million suns.

"Jeez, you two are just a couple of hopeless romantics." Yang said from atop her bed, earning glaring eyes from a certain heiress. "Oh crap..."

" **XIAO LOOOOOONG**!"

"Ruby, help me please?" Yang practically begged her sister. Ruby just shook her head slowly, only forcing the brawler to try harder. "I'll show Weiss your spot if you don't." This, however, forced Ruby's eyes to go wide.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Ruby gasped, but Yang just kept the cocky grin on her face.

"Try me." Yang said in a tone of pure daring.

"O-okay, Weiss please calm down, for me?" Ruby said while using her puppy-dog eyes. Weiss did calm, yes, but now she was curious.

"Her spot?" The heiress asked in confusion, Yang's grin was enough to grasp her interest.

"Weiss please ignore her!" Ruby cried out, this could be the end for her, and she knew Weiss would use it a lot if Yang told her.

"Where all have you tickled Ruby before Weiss?" Yang said, still sounding cocky as ever.

Weiss blushed before answering. "Stomach and sides." The only reason the heiress did answer was because of how intrigued she was. Ruby was even on her knees, begging Weiss to stop listening to Yang.

"Weiss, no!" Ruby was shaking at this point, only pushing the heiress to find out why.

"Well just maybe you should try-" Yang's sentence was cut off by Ruby.

"Yang! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ruby whined, only earning a smirk from her sister in response.

"-her hip." Yang finished, then there was a scatter of rose petals, a 'oomph', and Yang had Ruby by the leg. The brunette had tried to escape, but Yang caught her.

"Please! Come on Yang I'll do anything!" Ruby begged, the brawler only shook her head and brought the brunette over to Weiss. Ruby looked at Weiss with begging eyes, but the heiress' expression was unreadable.

"Well princess," Yang set Ruby down on the bed and easily pinned her arms. "You wanna try?"

Weiss frowned for a few seconds before speaking. "This is dumb, childish, unfair..." Ruby's face lit up at the heiress' words. "And too good to waste." The brunette stared in shock as Weiss' frown turned in to a evil grin.

"W-Weiss, you can't!" Ruby yelled only earning smirks and giggles from the two.

"You did it to me, so I don't see why some good old revenge isn't in order." Weiss said, unable to hide her grin, this was going to be fun.

"Now before we start, you have to tickle right on the bone of her hip." Yang said, demonstrating by tweaking the bone of Ruby's hip.

"NOHOHOHOHO STAHAHAP!" Ruby laughed out loud, Weiss didn't even know it was possible to be that ticklish.

"Oh, and never try this while she's not pinned, unless you want to be thrown out a window. And trust me, I know from personal experience." Yang said with a semi-serious tone.

"Okay, I think I got it." Weiss said turning her attention to Ruby. "So Ruby, you ready to laugh till you can't breathe?" Ruby started shaking her head quickly, but the heiress didn't listen. Weiss' fingers got closer, and closer...

"BWAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP PLEAHEHEHEHESE!" Ruby's laughter filled the room as her girlfriend tickled her to the point of insanity. Weiss' smile was growing by the second.

"I guess I should thank you for this Yang, It's hard to outsmart her." Weiss said over the laughter flowing from the brunette under her.

"Oh don't thank me, you're gonna hate me soon. but for now, enjoy this little victory." Yang said almost mysteriously, causing Weiss to tense up a bit, but continued to tickle Ruby all the same.

"YOUHOHOHOHO GUYHEHEHES, IHIHIHIHIM STIHIHIHIHIHILL GEHEHEHEHETTING TIHIHIHIHIHICKLED! PLEAHEHEHESE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ruby laughed out, starting to see black form around her eyes, she was about to pass out.

"I'm not even going to pretend anymore, can you guys shut up?!" Blake growled from her bed, apparently awake. Weiss followed what she was told and stopped.

"Oh... My... God... Thank you... Blake." Ruby heaved out through her panting. Weiss looked a little embarrassed, Ruby looked like she'd run 20 half marathons, and Yang looked hurt.

"Aww come on Blakey, we're only tickling Ruby." Yang whined, which was only met with a glare from the Faunus.

"At this point it's getting annoying." Blake dead-panned. Then her voice softened. "But I will agree with one thing, you two are just a couple of hopeless romantics." Weiss groaned and flopped down next to Ruby, and to the brunette's relief, Yang let go of her hands.

"Well, we have the rest of the day to do whatever, got any plans?" Yang asked standing over Weiss and Ruby.

"My pillow is going to come over here and cuddle with me." Blake said from her bed, waiting for the blonde to join her.

"Aww I've been reduced to a pillow now?" Yang said, causing Blake to smile a bit.

"Get over here you dummy." Blake said in a teasing voice. Yang laid down next to her.

"You know Weiss, that cuddling idea doesn't sound half bad." Ruby said in a cheery tone, causing the heiress to smile brightly.

"I think you're quite right." The heiress assured, cuddling into the rose scented girl. Team RWBY lay like that for the rest of the day.

Until Glynda Goodwitch found out they ditched classes. That turned out to be quite the mess.

* * *

 **That took sooooo long, but I like how it turned out! I'm realizing that my style of writing is like third-person omniscient but on drugs. I guess I just write in a frantic manner, either way I hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you have time! Cya next chapter!**


	7. Suggestion Contest

[ **CLOSED** ] **Sup, so this is not a chapter, so you don't have to read it, then again you don't have to read any of my stuff, so thanks anyway. This is a Contest thing I guess. Whoever reviews on this chapter before it goes down (Christmas) will be entered, for what you may ask? Well, in your review, send me a suggestion for a chapter and I'll consider it. Whoever's I think, 1. most fits with the story, 2. most fits with the genre, and 3. is most entertaining, I will do! Anyway, cya next chapter!**


	8. Christmas Party

**Before I start this, I just want to say that GrnDrgnzrd pointed out some things for me in his review for the suggestions thing. I guess I can see how you see this as mostly a tickle story, I'm okay with that though, it's still cute. I also realize that it would kind of suck if some people didn't get to review on a chapter this big, so instead I'm keeping the contest up. Well, no, it's closed now, but I'm keeping it as a chapter. Only because I want people to be able to review though, now, on to the entries and what I think of them.**

 **Deltahalo241, sorry to say, but I'm not a Cinder/Emerald shipper, I also said in a earlier chapter that Cinder was dead in this AU. Unfortunate, but I don't want much drama in this story outside of relationship problems. I guess I should say that either Emerald and Mercury are dead, or they just went and did their own thing, because I have no plan for them in this story. Thanks for the suggestion though.**

 **opathehappypanda, though I think your idea would be cool, I'm not good with super heavy AU, trust me I've tried. I'd like to work on that though, and I'll see if I can do something like that for a different story.**

 **aceman88, I kind of like the idea, I'll try it at some point, the only problem is I'm not good at writing scenes where the characters are super embarrassed in front of a lot of people. Like I said, I'll try some day.**

 **darkgaurdian and GrnDrgnzrd, I loved both of your ideas, but couldn't think of a long enough chapter for either one of them, so I'm going to combine them. It won't be the next chapter, it'll probably be the chapter after the next chapter, anyway congratulations guys!**

 **IMPORTANT! Okay, so I really didn't want to cross this bridge, but I know people will be confused by actions in this chapter if they don't understand age. (This fic IS staying T, no M stuff, got it.) Now, I really just started this with no concept of how old they are, when birthdays were, or any other details like that, so I'm going to explain it now, if you don't want to hear it, skip it.**

 **Ruby, right now is 17, this will make since in future chapters, because of Ruby's age, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Pyrra, Nora, Neptune, Sun, and all the others who share their age, are 19. Finally, Coco, Velvet, and all others who share their age, are 20. Now, in case of any problems with age, this is a AU. Glad I got that out of the way.**

 **6K words, YAY! I've been writing this chapter for about a month, while working on my other ones, so this feels really good to finally upload! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The second that Weiss walked into team RWBY's dorm, she was assaulted with water from above, and then something like a bucket attacked her head. Someone was going to die.

" **WHO THE HELL THOUGHT THIS WAS FUNNY!** " Weiss screamed as she threw the bucket off her head. Silence. More silence. Then a squeaky voice from behind one of the beds.

"Uh... I'm sorry. You see this was supposed to be for Yang because you know we got into a prank war but then you walked in and then the bucket of water on the door fell on your head and then you got wet and then you were mad and I'm really really sorry I'll-" Ruby stopped her rambling when she saw Weiss towering over her, or more, towering under her since the heiress didn't have her heals on.

"No. More. Pranking." Weiss said, less angry than before, but still a motion sensitive bomb. Weiss hated this, it was Christmas, and this was the fifth prank of Ruby's that she had fallen victim to. Weiss took some deep breaths and calmed down.

"I'm, sorry Weiss. I-it won't happen again." Ruby started to put on a sad face, one Weiss couldn't fight. Weiss knew Ruby, the girl didn't mean to make _that_ face, but it still destroyed the heiress.

"Its fine you dolt. Just promise me you'll stop the prank war with Yang, kay?"

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss put the girl into a deep kiss. Ruby was quick to reciprocate the kiss, kneading their lips together in a somewhat dance, it was kind of clumsy, but amazing all the same. Ruby's fingers ran through Weiss' hair and the heiress's did the same to the younger girl's back. Weiss was the first to break the kiss, far to fast for Ruby's liking.

"You're getting better, but you're still a bit sloppy with it." Weiss smirked as Ruby put on a pout. There were so many reasons the heiress had fallen for this clumsy, childish, cute, lovable, adorable leader of hers. Ruby was amazing; she dealt with Weiss when she was acting, _Weissy_ , and was always nice to her, she'd even strive to make her laugh, sometimes though, that wasn't exactly the best thing. Weiss was snapped back to reality with a poke on the nose.

"Boop!" Oh great, Nora. "Hi guys whatcha doing. Kissing, hugging, cuddling or having se-"

"NORA!" Ren yelled from the hall. Weiss finally got what Nora was implying and started blushing profusely.

"How did she even get in?" Ruby was the next one to speak, blushing almost as much as Weiss.

"I... don't know." Nora said confused about her own actions. "Can Ren come in?" Nora said in a cheery tone.

"Why not? Next we can have Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrra, Sun, Neptune and Velvet join us as well." Weiss had a very annoyed and sarcastic tone in her voice. Little did she know she had just dug her own grave.

"Well if you say so, come on in guys!" Nora said opening the door, letting all previously listed people in the small dorm.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sun said as he entered. Followed soon by Velvet, Neptune and everyone else Weiss had joked about entering.

"Hey little sis, why is Weiss soaking wet?" Yang asked as she entered "You don't have any weird things you're, ya know, _in to_ , that I should know about do you?" Yang smirked when Ruby's blush intensified.

"Yaaaaang! Stop embarrassing me!" Yang just smiled wider with amusement.

"Anyway, Merry Christmas you two." Blake said as she entered. Followed by Juane, Pyrra and Ren.

"Now that we're all here, lets party!" Nora yelled loud, excited to get started.

"Nora it's breakfast time, the party's at 8:00 P.M." Ren pitched in, trying to dissuade his over excited friend, who he'd been together with for a while. But they weren't, together together, they were just together. Though sometimes he wished it was more.

"Soooo?" Nora said, still not giving up on the idea of a early morning party.

"They have pancakes for breakfast." Velvet said, trying to help stop this catastrophe waiting to happen, it worked.

"PAAAAAAANCAAAAAKES!" Nora's breakfast induced battle cry rang through the room as she literally punched a hole large enough for her to fit through into a wall and ran to the cafeteria.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE DOOR!** " Weiss screamed at the over enthusiastic, orange haired hammer wielder that was Nora.

Suddenly Nora was behind Weiss. How? No one knew.

"Because silly, doors are overrated." Nora said as she ran towards a different wall and punched another hole in it. Then started running back towards the cafeteria.

"PAAAAAAANCAAAAAAKES!"

" **DAMMIT NORA!** "

* * *

Once Weiss got dried up, they all headed down to the cafeteria. When everyone got to breakfast they were informed that some sort of pink blur came in the kitchen and ate all the pancakes and syrup.

"Hey, Velvet. How did you know about the whole 'Nora and pancakes' thing?" Ren asked as they were getting their food.

"I tried making pancakes in the community kitchen here at Beacon, but they kept disappearing. At one point I turned around and found Nora eating them." Velvet explained as she got herself a half of a tray full of carrots.

"Ah, I see." Replied Ren, short conversations were his specialty.

"Hey Velvatron-" Sun started only to be cut off.

"Don't call me Velvatron." Velvet scolded.

"What about Velvs?" Sun tried again.

"No." Velvet said, irritated.

"Bunny-buns?"

"Would you like to die?" Velvet asked the question not expecting an answer. "Call me Velvet. Spell it with me now V-E-L-V-E-T Velvet." She finished with a cocky tone.

"Jeez I get it. So Velvet, where's the rest of your team?" Sun asked the bunny girl.

"I... don't know, they left for the winter break, back to wherever they come from." Velvet replied, with a bit of reminiscent in her voice.

"Oh, so I'm guessing your missing Coco huh?" Sun said, almost sounding sorry for the faunas girl.

"O-oh, um yeah, kind of." Velvet finished, quieting down afterward. The awkward silence was too much for Ruby.

"So, uh, anyone excited about the party tonight?" Ruby asked, just as awkwardly as the previous silence.

"Uh yeah." Velvet answered. More awkward silence. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief as the teams went to their tables; Sun and Neptune went who knows where. Team RWBY and JNPR, without Nora, went to sit at their tables, Velvet following since her team was gone.

"So, I heard that Weiss and Ruby are dating." Velvet said, ruining the somewhat happy mood. "For about a five months now actually." Velvet said, making the situation worse. When said faunas girl looked up, she saw a embarrassed Ruby and an angry Weiss.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM! BECAUSE IF SO I WILL PERSONALLY SKEWER YOU!" Weiss yelled, alerting everyone in the cafeteria to stay a few feet away from the ice queen. Ruby decided it was a good time to step in, so she grabbed Weiss by the waist and pulled her close, the heiress didn't resist, but a obvious blush was forced onto her face.

"Yes, Velvet, me and Ruby have been dating for about five months. Who told you, might I ask?" Weiss asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Yang, for some reason, was shaking her head no to Velvet. The bunny girl hesitated. "Velvet, tell me. **Now**!" Weiss yelled at the faunas, scaring her half to death.

"Y-Y-Yang!" Velvet said, scared.

"Dammit Velvet, I told you not to rat me out!" Yang complained, not noticing a certain Weiss Schnee behind her.

" **XIAO LONG! I WILL KILL YOU!** " Weiss screamed, at this point, there was no place in Beacon that you'd be safe from her wrath.

"Oops, would ya look at the time I gotta get going cya later guys." Yang said as she ran off, quickly tailed by the angry heiress.

" **RAAAAAAHHHHGG!** "

"So Ruby, how are you and Weiss." Velvet asked in a much more, not-terrified tone now that the ice queen was gone.

"Well, uh, she's having a little trouble with the whole affection thing, kissing is okay, unless in public, but she's getting better. She's even okay with cuddling in public. She's really trying, so I'm willing to go as slow as needed for her!" Ruby finished with a smile. The brunette was much better at talking about her relationship with others.

"Oh, well that's nice, I wish you guys luck!" Velvet said, happy for her red hooded friend. A second later, there was the sound of ice on floor. Everyone looked over to see a ice block with the figure of Yang inside. Weiss was also carrying Myrtenaster, that wasn't good.

"We're going to put it to a vote, whoever thinks I should kill her right now, raise your hand." Weiss stated as if it were the most normal thing ever. The heiress was the only one to raise her hand. "Hmph. Fine, I won't kill her." Weiss said disappointed, as she went to sit back down next to Ruby, muttering something about betrayal. As she did there was a pink burst, then smoke. Then, there was Nora.

"Hey guys~! What's up? Why is Yang frozen? I didn't miss Weiss and Ruby kiss again did I? What sound does a sloth make?! These are the important questions we should be asking!" Nora, as always, exploded into questions, one of which embarrassing a certain WhiteRose couple. Ren, being the only one who could control the hammer-wielder, decided to take charge.

"Hi Nora. Not much. Yang's teasing. No. I don't know, though I suppose it's quiet." Ren said causing Nora to release a breath, now knowing she hadn't missed something that important. she _WAS_ going to see Ruby and Weiss kiss by the end of the day. And then there was the sloth, oh she would break anyone's legs who stood in the way of her finding out what a sloth sounded like.

"Ooookay, well Weiss aren't you going to ya know, unfreeze Yang?" Ruby asked the heiress next to her. She got a glare in return that ultimately meant, _no_. "But the author wanted her here for another pun, since this is a Christmas special and all!"

"Well I didn't like that part of the story so I'm changing it. Besides, it was a just ice joke, but ice was substituted with my name, not very funny if you ask me. _And_ on top of that, her semblance gives her some sort of heat thing right? She'll melt out before breakfast is over." Weiss explained in long detail.

"Speaking of which, her head is out now." Blake pitched in, causing everyone stare at the floor where a small puddle had formed and the part of ice covering Yang's head gone.

"Man princess, I guess you could say that was, _Weiss_ col-" Ice dust that froze on contact of Yang, was shot at the brawler from a very angry heiress. Weiss then gave everyone a look of 'anyone else want to try it?!' and then spoke.

"Scratch what I said before, her body's ice will melt by the end of breakfast, her head, is a different story." Weiss finished with a smirk, knowing she would be free from puns for at least a little longer.

* * *

After everyone informed Ozpin of the holes in team RWBY's dorm, they went back to team JNPR's dorm to start planning everything for the party. The only people absent people were Jaune and Pyrra as they had gone to train. Weiss being the one of the highest graded students in Beacon, was able to rent out a training facility for their party. Why did she? Ruby, and her damned eyes that were too adorable to refuse.

"So I'm thinking, _lots_ of smoke machines." Yang had finally smashed the ice block off her head, freeing her from her icy prison.

"No, you brute! Why would we have smoke machines? This is a Christmas party, not a drunk run in a club." Weiss said, _very_ close to freezing Yang again, all of her dumb suggestions were showing how often the brawler went to clubs.

"Ruby, help me please?" Yang begged as she looked towards her sister, waiting for help. Ruby just sighed.

"Ha ha, Ruby would nev-" Weiss turned around and was caught off guard by the most... _adorable_ Ruby face she had ever seen.

"P-pwease let her have a couple?" Ruby said finishing it quick and easy. Weiss had no defense left, and got a direct hit from the final attack.

"F-fine! two smoke machines." Weiss gave in, defeated by Ruby, once again. Yang fist-pumped the air and yelled a 'Yes!'

"What... just happened?" Neptune asked, not very updated on Ruby's ability to woo the so called ice queen.

"Well bro, Ruby has these weird eye powers that make anyone give in to what she wants, even Weiss." Sun said peaking Neptune's interest.

"No way, that's probably just because their dating, I could easily overpower those eyes." Neptune challenged, overly confident in his abilities.

"Is that a challenge?" Ruby said finding a easy way to beat Neptune in something, and a way to get free cookies.

"Maybe it is little red riding hood." Neptune leaned closer to Ruby with a look of pure confidence on.

"Ruby, this is stupid, let it go." Weiss said irritated by her partner's antics. Ruby just looked back and shook her head no.

"Weiss, come on. Think about it, free cookies, for a week!" Ruby was already tasting the delicious cookies.

"Ugh fine, do what you please." Weiss wasn't in the mood for fighting so she got back to planning with Ren, Nora, Blake and Velvet, the only people in the room not associated with this madness.

"Show me what ya got Ruby, but I assure you I will win." Neptune stated once again. Ruby then unexpectedly used her puppy eyes on Neptune. The blue haired boy went pale, already doubting his winning chances.

"W-will you b-buy me cookies f-for a week, p-pwease?" Ruby looked too cute and hurt to say no to. Neptune subconsciously said his answer not able to control anything within him.

"Y-yes." Neptune said defeated, he learned quickly that no one could defeat her eyes.

"Yay!" Ruby yelled excited. "Now go buy me some, cookie servant!" Ruby ordered the blue haired boy. Neptune just gave a surprised and defeated look.

"I warned you bro, behind those innocent eyes are pure evil, and a wicked overlord of cookies." Sun said as Neptune went to go retrieve the cookies.

Pyrra and Jaune returned as Neptune left, with a confused look they entered the dorm room. "Uhm, anyone want to explain?" Jaune asked no one in particular.

"Well ya see Ruby used her _super_ adorable eyes on Weiss, and then Neptune thought he could beat them, now he's buying Ruby cookies!" Nora explained happy as ever. She then looked over at Ruby and lowered her smile into a dangerous look. "Your gonna share those with me, **_right?_** " Nora finished with a growl.

"U-uh y-yeah of c-course!" Ruby reassured the somewhat yandere-of-cookies'. Nora surprised everyone when she put her happy smile back on.

"Oh good, I thought I was going to have to smash you to pieces!" Nora said casually, this was turning out to be a interesting day.

* * *

After the group went to lunch, they all went shopping in Vale to get some stuff for the party. Ruby and Weiss were handling some of the decorations, which was, to their liking, something they both enjoyed.

"I still think we should buy pink ones." Ruby said, not seeing how someone as prestigious as Weiss could be so oblivious.

"Why Ruby? We already grabbed our favorite colors, plus some greens and purples, why pink?" Weiss said honestly confused about the importance of pink.

"Fine, what two colors make pink?" Ruby asked her girlfriend in a slightly eager tone.

"Red and white, I still don't see how that's important." Weiss said annoyed that her girlfriend wasn't just spitting it out already.

"And what are our two favorite colors?" Ruby asked with a smile barely fitting her face. Weiss sighed out of annoyance but answered all the same.

"Red and whi-" Weiss froze in realization and Ruby broke into laughter, one of the heiress's favorite sounds. "O-oh, so it's us m-mixed?" Weiss asked dawning a blush.

"Mhm!" Was the only answer Weiss got in response. Ruby was a clever one sometimes. Weiss walked over to the decorations and picked up some pink lights. "A amazing array of amaranth." Ruby said in awe when she saw the lights.

"Let's go pay for these now Ruby." Weiss said, reminiscing about that word, or maybe, name... she thought she'd heard it before. ' _Amaranth_ '. While Weiss was walking she had a mischievous idea, and grabbed a mistletoe. Ren would thank her for this later.

* * *

Once Ruby and Weiss got back to JNPR's dorm, they were greeted by the sight of Nora, who looked like she was trying to hide, but failing horribly.

"Hi Nora!" Ruby said excitedly, earning her a dirty look from the pancake lover. Weiss placed down their bags on the floor.

"Aww, how'd you see me? I was going to watch you guys kiss." Nora said dejectedly, making Weiss annoyed at the orange haired girl's antics. She was so intrusive sometimes.

"You know, it's rude to invade other people's personal lives. Now you go along to dinner before I end you." Weiss said simply, not phasing Nora in the slightest. Nora just nodded and left the room. Weiss then turned to Ruby.

"We should follow her." Ruby said in a excited tone, dinner was going to have cookies. Weiss just shook her head and grabbed the brunette's hands.

"One kiss for the road?" Weiss asked in a voice that matched her face, in what Ruby could only describe as. _Cute._ Ruby started to lean in closer, closer, but met nothing in the middle. Then there was the sound of ice freezing over. When she opened her eyes she saw Nora in a frozen block in the middle of the room.

"Nora, stop trying to watch us kiss, that's like, borderline stalking!" Ruby yelled at the orange haired girl. Miraculously a hole fell out of the Ice where Nora's face was.

"Aww come on, it's not that bad, I'm just trying to help." Nora whined in protest, Weiss didn't believe it for a second.

"Or are you trying to learn how to kiss for someone you like?" Weiss said in mock tone, She expected Nora to complain that she didn't like-like anyone, but nothing came. Instead, for the first time the couple saw something new, Nora's smile faded, and she blushed. Nora blushed. "Wait, Nora, do you actually have a crush on someone?" Nora slowly nodded in response.

"Ooooooh! Who is it? Tell me pwease?" Ruby said, slightly using her puppy-dog eyes. Nora didn't show it on her face, but she had no defense for those eyes either.

"R-Ren. I've been trying to tell him, but what if he says no, rejects me? What if he hates me?."

Weiss was taken aback; it was the same as her, except she hadn't tried to learn how to kiss. She had been too scared to tell Ruby her feelings, and Nora was having the same problem. It seemed weird, but the heiress actually felt sorry for the pancake-loving girl, and even decided to help.

"Nora, I can help you if you want." Weiss said, causing Nora to beam. Ruby just patted the heiress on the back and whispered a thank you.

"Really? Oh you're the best! I promise I'll leave you guys alone if this works." Nora said in excitement. Weiss walked over to the orange haired girl, unfroze her with some spare burn dust she had on her, and then explained her plan in full detail.

By the end of the heiress' explanation, Nora felt like the luckiest girl alive. And Weiss knew it wouldn't just be Ren who would thank her for buying the mistletoe.

* * *

After dinner everyone went back to JNPR's dorm to pick up what they bought, then headed down to the rented-out training facility. Once they got there, everyone got to decorating, placing out food and setting out presents.

After everything was done, you couldn't even tell it was a training facility anymore. Large arrays of lights and other decorations all over the walls and ceiling, amazing food set on red and white clothed tables, a mistletoe that hung on a wall above a door that led to the next training facility, and a huge tree in the middle of the room, riddled with ornaments, lights and a star on the top. Underneath the tree were presents, all strewn about in no certain order.

Velvet was the first to speak "I-it looks, amazing!" The bunny faunas said in awe, all the other attendees of the party- Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrra, Ren, Sun and Neptune- all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, should we start our celebrations?" Yang asked excitedly, breaking the silence, silence wasn't her thing.

"Well, well, you're not starting without me are you?" A divine and mysterious voice rang out through the facility, causing everyone to look towards the place the voice had come from. When Velvet saw who was there, she dashed off towards them with a bright smile.

"C-Coco?!" Velvet squealed as she embraced her fashionista girlfriend. They shared a quick kiss before the faunas spoke again. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world dear." Coco said in a honest tone, causing Velvet to snuggle into the fashionista. "Oh, and I may or may not have got you the most amazing present in the world."

"Say, how long have you guys been together now?" Yang asked, shifting the mood from romantic and _slightly_ awkward, to... whatever mood Yang created.

"One year, seven months, seven-teen days, three hours, ten minutes and forty-six seconds, forty-seven, forty-eight." Nora said simply, causing everyone in the room to stare in bewilderment. "Heh heh, I like to keep track of relationships."

"Uhm ooooookay, well let's get this party started!" Yang yelled, getting mixed reactions, ranging from groans to 'Yeahs!'.

During that night, friendships were strengthened, kisses were shared and Nora ate all the pancakes. At one point Nora went up to Weiss to talk.

This was it; she was going to kiss Ren.

"Weiss?" Nora asked, sounding a bit nervous. Was she ready? What if Ren said he didn't like her?

"Hm? What is it?" Weiss said, snapping Nora out of her reverie, she was determined now, if Ren turned her down, at least she knew she tried.

"I'm ready." Nora said confidently, causing Weiss to smile and nod at the girl. The plan was now in motion.

"Okay, get in place and I'll help with Ren." Weiss said, making Nora's expression change from serious, to overly excited and happy.

"Kay." Nora said as she skipped off to where she had been told to be. Weiss, in turn, walked over to Ren to finally seal the deal between him and Nora.

"Hey Ren, could you go get some stuff for me? I left it in the other training facility in a white bag." Weiss said as she pointed towards the door that led to the other training room, the door with the mistletoe above it. Ren nodded and started to walk over.

Just as he was about to open the door, Weiss' aura flared up and a white streak was shot at Ren's legs. When the streak hit him, his legs were frozen to the ground. He stared at the heiress with a questioning look, but she just smirked and sat down to watch the show.

Soon enough, Ren saw Nora in front of him. "Hiya Ren!" Nora greeted happily, earning a slight smile from her crush.

"Hi Nora." Ren greeted back. He noticed that Nora looked a little anxious, which was very unlike her.

"Soooo, have you looked up yet?"

"No, I'm not sure why I'd need to-" Ren stopped short as he saw what was above them. His face became a mixture of emotions and Nora just decided to lean in, see what would happen. As she got closer, she started having doubts, and ultimately stopped halfway. Before she could open her eyes though, she was met with lips on hers, and she knew they were Ren's.

They had been friends since they were little, and ultimately had kissed before. But this one was romantic. Their lips moved together in harmony, it felt like fireworks lit off in each of their heads. All in all, Nora thought it was _amazing_! When they parted, they were both red in the face and panting for breath.

They were caught in each other's eyes, and almost kissed again. Until Yang yelled from across the room. "That sure didn't look like any traditional holiday kiss to me! Congratulations guys, you finally found out each of you had feelings for the other!" Ren looked away, and Nora just smiled, she decided in her head that this had been the best day ever.

After Weiss unfroze Ren and whispered a 'you're welcome' to him, she went to go get the white bag she had left in the other training facility. As she got to the door, Neptune stopped her, grinning wildly. "Hey, look up." He said in suave voice.

Weiss did and almost punched herself. "Are you serious? No Neptune." The heiress said in a demanding voice.

"But it's tradition snow-angel, now pucker up." Neptune said as he started leaning closer. Weiss didn't know what to do, he wouldn't be dissuaded. Just as Neptune got close, Ruby appeared behind him.

"Cookie servant, more cookies are needed, now! **GO!** " Ruby said, sounding furious, Weiss didn't know the girl could get that angry.

"O-oh, um sure, yeah." Neptune said as he walked off, defeated again. Weiss stared at Ruby for a second before speaking.

"Well that's new." Weiss spoke, causing Ruby to stop glaring at Neptune as he walked off.

"Oh, um yeah. I hate him." Ruby responded, making the heiress laugh, one of Ruby's favorite sounds.

"Thank you for that. I really hate how he keeps trying to do that." Weiss said disgust evident in her voice. An idea popped in to Ruby's head, a chance that could not be wasted.

"Hey Weiss, look up." Ruby said in her best imitation of Neptune, Weiss giggled at it and decided to play along. She looked up and wasn't surprised to see the mistletoe.

"Now this, I think, I'll be fine with." Weiss said as she leaned in, met halfway by Ruby into a deep, passionate kiss. This time, Ruby slid her tongue on the heiress' bottom lip, earning a gasp in response. Weiss was about to let Ruby go further than ever, but then her thoughts caught up to her. She was borderline making out with Ruby, _in_ _public_. Weiss slowly pulled away, blushing a deep red and panting. Ruby looked the same.

Somewhere there was a whistle, followed by Yang's voice. "Nice going sis, you really showed her who's boss." Yang said in a mocking tone. If Weiss had Myrtenaster with her right now, she would have killed the brawler.

"Yes! I knew I'd see you two kiss!" Nora yelled from the food table. Weiss would've killed her as well. She had quite the hit-list to catch up on.

* * *

After partying, music and more, everyone sat down to open presents. The only absent people were Jaune and Pyrra, who had gone to do some more training, Jaune insisted. Neptune and Sun, Who left shortly after Neptune tried to make a move on Weiss. And Ren and Nora, who had gone out to a date in Vale. Everyone had set up a buddy system, Weiss and Ruby would get presents for each other, Blake and Yang, then Velvet and Coco. Velvet had still gotten a present for Coco and was going to give it to her when she got back.

"I get to open mine first!" Yang shouted excitedly, quickly picking up the present marked with her name on it. Not a second later did she start ripping it to shreds.

"Ugh, brute." Weiss remarked, turning her head away in disgust. As Yang ripped the last part of wrapping away, her mouth dropped and she stared up at Blake. Inside was a silver chain necklace, on it were the images of a black cat and a yellow dragon spinning around each other. The black cat had a 'B' on it, and the yellow dragon had a 'Y' on it. It was beautiful.

"Th-thanks Blakey. It r-really means a lot." Yang said through sniffles, tears of joy starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "Th-the only problem is, I may have gotten you the same one. heh heh." Yang looked down in shame.

Blake just smiled brightly. "I guess great minds think alike." Blake said, causing Yang to smile along with her. Blake walked over to her present, opened it, and wasn't surprised to see the same necklace she had bought Yang. But she loved it all the same. The couple put on their necklaces and walked back to where they had been sitting.

"Me neeeext!" Ruby yelled breaking the silence, Weiss stared at her for a few seconds before speaking.

"You and your sister are the same, dolt." Weiss said, Ruby just grinned at her before skipping over to her present. When Ruby opened it and saw what was inside, she almost tackled Weiss into a hug bigger than Yang's. It was a ruby, but not just any ruby, the gem was cut into the shape of a full-bloomed rose. It was literally a ruby rose.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Thank you Weiss! You're the best girlfriend ever!" Ruby said excitedly, embracing Weiss in a tight hug. The heiress blushed a bit but started stroking Ruby's hair. "Weiss, now you have to open yours."

Weiss did what she was told and walked over to her present. She, unlike the Rose-Xiao Long sisters, opened hers neatly. Though, her reaction was quite the same as the sisters when she saw what Ruby had gotten for her. It was her family crest snowflake, about the size of her fist, and made of pure diamond. The thing must've cost at least one-hundred-thousand lien. It was the most amazing thing Weiss had received in her life, not because of how expensive it was, but because it was from Ruby.

"H-how did you a-afford this?" Weiss stuttered out, not as emotional as Yang had been, but still surprised. Ruby looked down sheepishly before answering.

"Well ya see, I've been saving up ever since we started dating. I also used most of my savings." Ruby said, Weiss couldn't believe someone actually did all that, just for her. The heiress was definitely going to make the brunette enough cookies to fill a dorm room.

"Thank you, I love you." Weiss said, surprising everyone in the room. The heiress was usually shy about saying things like that in public. Ruby ran up to Weiss and gave her a giant hug, planting a kiss on the girl's lips before sitting back down.

"Velvet why don't I open mine next, it'll make since later." Coco spoke up to her girlfriend, getting a eager nod in response. When Coco opened her present, she was met with a adorable sight. It was a plush chocolate-brown bunny with a small necklace on it, littered with brown gems all over the chain.

"I thought since you were out on missions so much that you might like to have this with you to remember me." Velvet spoke up, slightly blushing. Coco always thought the girl could be too cute at moments.

"I love it dear." Coco said, causing the bunny faunas to beam with happiness. But now it was time, Coco was going to do it. No more waiting, no more excuses, she was ready. "Now your present is special and I have to give it to you, kay hun?" Velvet just nodded in response. The faunas took a second to look over at her present; all it was was a small brown box, strange.

Coco picked up the box, brought it over to Velvet, and then got on one knee. This was it, no turning back now. She opened the top of the box, when everyone saw what was inside there was a collective gasp that echoed through the room. Laying atop a purple cushion was a gold banded ring with a chocolate-brown gem on top. Velvet then fully realized what was going on.

"Velvet Scarlatina, will you marry me?" Coco said, confidence now evident in her voice. Velvet's heart was pumping fast, she was scared, but then she looked into her girlfriend's eyes, the reassuring and soothing look Coco always gave when her when she felt down. It made Velvet feel confident in herself. She decided it was time for her to choose her future.

"Y-yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Velvet said happy, the two locked each other in a strong kiss. Everyone watched in bewilderment, they had just witnessed two of their friends get engaged, that was kind of a big deal.

Somewhere from behind Weiss, she heard Yang say "It won't be much longer until you and my sis do the same thing, will it?" The heiress' face became a deep red, the only reason she didn't strangle the brawler right then and there was because of the moment, and she couldn't ruin a proposal. So she sat there, happy for her two friends...

And thinking about her future with the brunette, cookie loving dolt that was her girlfriend. _Ruby_.

* * *

 **Velvet and Coco YAAAASSS! Anyway, that was fun, though now that I'm done I feel kinda, empty. Trust me I love how it turned out, but this was like, wow biggest chapter, so many hours were put into it, but now it's done. Don't expect another chapter like this for awhile, gonna need a very special occasion for that. ReNora finally happened, whoop whoop! And I'm starting to (for better or worse) show my distaste for Neptune as a character, he's cool, yeah, but he's just not thorough enough to be very significant. Also, this chapter will be the chapter for this week, though that seems fine, considering how much longer it is. Anyway, my rant is over, cya next chapter! (Oh, and the presents will probably become staple items in this series.)**


	9. Ruby's Revenge

**Did anyone notice the small 'Easter egg' in the last chapter to Red, White, and Pink? It's a great WhiteRose fic that deserves more credit; after all, it's one of the fics that inspired me to make my own take on WhiteRose, go check it out! And if you didn't catch the 'Easter egg' go re-read the last chapter!**

 **IMPORTANT! So I realized that putting '[CLOSED]' on the competition thing didn't get the message across that it was closed. That doesn't mean I don't want to hear any of your suggestions, it's just that there's not a 100% chance that one of them will get done. And please don't post anymore suggestions on that chapter, do it on the latest one please. Now I most likely won't be taking any suggestions from that chapter after this is uploaded, but for the ones before, I'll think into it. For instance, Creed's idea interested me, I'll definitely try it, but it could flop. Ooh, one more thing that was pointed out in reviews, I do enjoy putting subtle (Okay, maybe not subtle.) adult references in this fic, but it will remain T. That's all, now on to sad stuff.**

 **NOT AS IMPORTANT BUT STILL SHOULD BE GIVEN ATTENTION! I've noticed that there was a time when the WhiteRose fandom started dying off, mostly because RT wasn't giving Ruby much character or back-story. Shippers had very little to go off of as other characters started getting more back-story. Yang, Blake and Weiss have way more character and depth to them than Ruby. Now even in Volume 4, Ren's starting to get a bigger backstory, while Ruby's remains a huge mystery. It's quite annoying and should be fixed, but there's not much I can do other than try to support the fandom. Anyway, my rant is over, sorry for the long A/N. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Yang, once again, woke up first. The only difference about this time, was that she meant to. A few weeks ago, Yang had revealed Ruby's ticklish spot to Weiss, and dang, had the heiress gotten revenge on the brunette. Weiss had figured out her glyphs could pin Ruby down pretty easy, and because of that, the rose girl had been tickled to exhaustion on a few occasions. But now it was Ruby's turn to get back at her girlfriend.

Yang knew some pretty shady people, people who would find out anything for money. And man, Weiss' wallet sure had a lot of that. Eventually, the brawler had found out where the heiress was most ticklish, which was quite hard, and took a lot of Weiss' money. Well maybe not a lot to the ice queen, but to Yang it was a fortune. The blonde walked over to Ruby's bed silently, and gently shook her.

"Ruby?" Yang whispered, causing the brunette's eyes to flutter open. When Ruby awoke to her sister's face in front of hers, she nearly jumped out of bed. After calming down a bit, Ruby spoke.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Ruby said in a slightly raspy voice. Yang grinned at her before answering.

"Well, remember when I showed Weiss where you were super ticklish?" Yang asked, the brunette nodded in response. "Well, what if I told you I knew where she was most ticklish?" Ruby's eyes went wide in surprise.

"How?" Ruby asked, not understanding her sister's source of information. Yang's smile just grew wider.

"Let's just say I know some people." The blonde said in a mysterious manner. Ruby was too curious to question it any further.

"Well, where is it?" Ruby asked excitedly, staring at Yang intently.

"Where all have you tickled the princess?" Yang asked, sounding just as excited as her little sister.

"Stomach, ribs, sides, and feet." Ruby said without hesitation, she wasn't as easy to embarrass as her girlfriend.

"Well, you found her second most ticklish spot. Anyway, come on." Yang said as she pointed downward to Weiss' bed. Ruby nodded and hopped down from her bed. "I'm gonna hold her down, you wake her up."

"But you never told me where the spot is." Ruby said in a slightly annoyed tone. Yang grinned, a evil, wicked grin.

"It may or may not be her neck." Yang said, grabbing Weiss' arms and pinning them above her head. Ruby nodded before slightly shaking the heiress to wake her.

"Wakey wakey Weiss." Ruby cooed, causing the heiress to groan, only ten percent awake.

"Ruby, it's too earlyyyyyyy." Weiss groaned, before going completely back to sleep. This time Ruby started poking Weiss on her sides. The heiress feebly tried to pull her arms down while slowly waking up.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Weiss said, noticing her inability to move her arms. Ruby smiled devilishly, the smile that meant one thing, the heiress was going to laugh. Whether she wanted to or not.

"Well, it just so happens that Yang told me something very interesting." Ruby said, slow and steady, unusual and terrifying to Weiss.

"Heya princess." Yang said, alerting the heiress why her arms weren't moving. Weiss had already figured out what was going to happen to her, but what had the brawler told Ruby?

"O-oh, and w-what would th-that be?" Weiss stuttered out, she was not ready for Ruby right now, especially if the brunette knew a secret.

"Just something about your neck." Ruby said slyly. Weiss froze, how had Yang learned that? She kept it secret from everyone, only her dad, her mother, and one of her servants knew. How Yang?

"W-wait a second R-Ruby, i-if you do this, I'm n-not going to make the c-cookies I promised you. P-please consider y-your options." Weiss said anticipation and fear streaming from her voice. Ruby shook her head, sealing the heiress' fate.

"I think I can _convince_ you to still make those for me." Ruby said. There was no way for Weiss to avoid this anymore, unless...

"Oh, and princess, if you try to freeze any of us, just remember my aura counter-acts your's if I'm touching you. There's no way out now." Yang said in a confident voice. Weiss had to take a mental note that these two could be geniuses.

"Ruby please?!" Weiss cried out, trying her best to imitate Ruby's puppy-dog eyes. It must've been a bad imitation because the brunette shook her head and started lowering her hands. Closer, and closer to the heiress' neck. "I-I'll do anything! Seriously name it! Please Ruby just listen!" Ruby stopped.

"Anything huh?" Ruby asked, verbally and physically in control at the moment. Weiss nodded, hoping that this might actually work."Will you kiss me right now in front of Yang?" The heiress froze up for a second before answering.

"I-I uhm. Y-yes." Weiss said defeated, Ruby wasn't done though. She wanted to see her girlfriend's face completely red.

"With tongue?" Ruby finished with her classic evil grin. Weiss' face became about the same shade as Ruby's ruby rose.

"You dolt! We haven't even done that in private!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, only earning a smirk in response.

"So I'm taking that as a no?" Ruby teased, only causing Weiss to look away.

"Yang, I hope you know if I survive this, I will first find out who told you and kill them. Then I will come back and kill you." Weiss said in a defeated voice, one that didn't quite fit the heiress. Yang just put on a cocky grin before nodding to Ruby, signaling her to start.

"Ready my princess?" Ruby asked in a mock sweet tone while lowering her hands. She got no response. "Three, two, one..." Ruby's pointer finger met the skin Weiss' neck. The brunette could feel her girlfriend tense up on contact. "You have no idea how fun this is going to be."

Ruby's finger started slowly tracing figure eights on the heiress' skin, not enough to elicit laughter, but still caused squirming and put Weiss on edge. "Ah screw it." Ruby said quickly before bringing all of her fingers on to the heiress' neck and scribbling rapidly. Weiss was not expecting that.

"WHAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHAIT! RUHUHUBY IHIHIHI CAHAHAHANT TAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT! STAHAHAHAP!" Weiss screamed and squealed as Ruby attacked her neck. There was no way she was going to survive this, not if Ruby kept this up.

Ruby paused her tickle attack. "Hey, so I was thinking, I would really like those cookies you promised before. Think you could still make those?" Ruby asked innocently, though there wasn't a drop of innocence behind her eyes.

Weiss stared Ruby down, panting, before answering "No." Why did she fall in to so much competition now that she was dating Ruby? The brunette smirked before speaking.

"You're _so_ not getting mercy now." Ruby said before continuing her tickling. Easily throwing Weiss in to a laughing fit.

"WAHAHAHAHAIT IHIHIHIHIM SOHOHORRYHE! HAHAHAVE MERHERHERCYHE!" Weiss uncharacteristically laughed out, only catching a sharp breath every once in a while.

"I thought you were a good listener, I just said 'no mercy'." Ruby said teasingly, only getting laughter in response.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! MAHAHAKE IHIHIHIT STAHAHAHAP!" Weiss continued to laugh, starting to feel light headed. Was she going to pass out?

"Cookies?" Ruby asked, pausing her tickling to give Weiss a break. The heiress was left a panting mess, slowly realizing all the good things that could happen if she promised Ruby cookies.

"W-will you stop... if I make you the... cookies?" Weiss asked through panting, clinging on to her last chance of getting out of this.

"Hm, Maybe." Ruby said teasingly, Weiss figured it meant no. She took another mental note to stop tickling the brunette so much, lest she suffer Ruby's revenge.

"Ruby, please think about this, you have Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC, begging. You win alright, just please stop." Weiss said, throwing Ruby for a loop. Had her girlfriend just admitted defeat? Weiss never admitted defeat. Dammit, how come the heiress could take something fun like tickling and make it all emotional-y.

"Those cookies better be good." Ruby said smiling, causing Weiss' face to light up. Sure, she had a lot of cookies to make, but she was free.

"Thank you, I'll make them better than ever." Weiss said with a grin before meeting Ruby halfway in to a kiss. They both agreed in their heads that this was way better than what they were doing before. The kiss only stopped when Yang spoke up, still pinning Weiss' arms.

"I get that I tried to watch you guys do this once, but I really don't want to see it anymore." Yang said through the extremely awkward moment. Ruby and Weiss separated, realizing their mistake.

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go use the shower now, uh, cya." Ruby got off Weiss and headed towards the bathroom within their dorm. Once she entered and the sound of the shower was heard, Yang gave Weiss a scary grin.

"So princess, Ruby promised to stop, doesn't mean I will." Yang finished cocky, bringing Weiss immediately back in to a state of fear. There was no way this was happening. This had to be a nightmare.

Just then, Blake got up. "Yang, what are you doing to Weiss?" The faunas asked curiously.

"Blake, please help get this brute off me!" Weiss yelled, trying, in vain, to push Yang off her.

"Well I was just about to tickle her to death, you wanna join?" Yang asked Blake, only getting a blank stare in response.

"Well, she never did give me that tuna she promised..." Blake pondered off casually. Weiss was dumbstruck, was the faunas actually considering this? "Ah what the heck." Blake sat down next to Yang before raising her hands and wiggling her fingers.

And within the shower, Ruby swore she could hear some laughter from within the dorm. And a lot of curse words being formed with that laughter.

When Ruby finally left the bathroom, dressed for the day, she was met with the sight of Weiss, being tickled by Blake. Yang, on the other hand, was pinning Weiss down, making it easier for Blake.

"Uhm?" Ruby questioned, earning the attention of everyone in the room. Blake stopped tickling respectively, not seeming to regret anything.

"Ruby... help... their... being mean." Weiss said in a rough voice, panting from exhaustion. This was the thing about the heiress Ruby loved, whenever Weiss tried to act cute it wasn't too effective. But when she wasn't trying, she was the most _adorable_ thing in the world. In a flash of rose petals, Ruby went in circles around Yang and Blake. When she stopped, her sister and the faunas were tied together by a rope, and Weiss was in Ruby's arms, bridal style.

"Sorry guys, but no one tickles _my_ princess without _my_ permission." Ruby said triumphantly, only earning a glare from her sister.

"Come on Rubes, at least you could've tied us facing each other, then we could make-out." Yang said, causing Blake to blush intensely. And the faunas had to admit, that did sound like a good idea.

'Sorry, can't hear you, lalalalala. Anyway, me and Weiss are going on a date out in Vale, cya!" Ruby said, walking out of the room, leaving the Bumbleby pair to themselves.

"So, you gonna help me turn ourselves around?" Yang asked Blake, getting a smirk in response.

"You could just break us out of this you know." Blake said, enjoying Yang's tendencies to be up for a challenge. Yang just smiled and shook her head.

"I could, but this will be way more exciting!" Yang said, and so they got to work, trying to twist around so their lips could meet. Blake had to admit another thing, this was way more exciting.

* * *

When Weiss and Ruby returned, they were mortified at what they saw. Yang and Blake had found a way to twist each other around, and were now full on making out. Hell, they didn't even stop when Weiss started hissing out insults.

"You indecent, lewd, brutes! Ugh! Ruby, we're leaving again!" Weiss said, pulling the brunette by her hood out of the dorm and shutting the door. And through all of that, the two never stopped.

* * *

 **This chapter didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. It could be that I've been having writers block lately, I actually wanted to add about another 300 words to this, but couldn't motivate myself enough to do it. I still love this story though, and I want to continue, I have so many more ideas, this one was just a filler that seemed necessary I guess. Next chapter is the competition one, and so far it's really fun to write! I think I just enjoy writing certain chapters and some I don't. Anyway, cya next chapter!**


	10. Your Whispered Words Fill My World

**Before I start, I just want to give a shout-out to Hot Chocolate with Marshmallows By: Madame Reaper. I think She truly deserves it, it's a great WhiteRose fic that uses Neptune and Sun in more helpful ways than hurtful. And though my shout-out might not count for a lot, I want to at least try and help.**

 **This one was super fun to make! Thanks guys! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Anyway, onto other things, I'm going to put all my chapters through a spell checker and fix them up a bit. Thought that'd be cool. It's not like a super accurate one, but it's better than me just going through on my own. I also wanted to say I'm starting to slightly understand the Monochrome fandom, WhiteRose still reigns supreme, but I might try my hand at it. Did you know that (awhile back) Rooster Teeth said that some characters would be part of the LGBT community? WhiteRose confirmed my fellow shippers, WhiteRose confirmed. Okay, done saying random things, now onto a review I saw.**

 **garener: First off, you didn't need to swear to get attention in reviews, I much rather like calm reviews with honest questions. I understand your confusion about chapter four, even I look back on it sometimes and think on how dumb it was, and you do have a point, I really didn't express Ruby's sadness enough. As for the way Blake acted, she's a very blunt character sometimes, and I perceived the only way to get through the Schnee heiress, was through brutal honesty. Again, sorry for confusing you, I hope that cleared some things up.**

* * *

This was it, this was the moment that decided it all. They were each so close, she knew that she would win, her endurance was much better. That logic stood until the other girl reached her wiggling fingers over to her hip, not touching, but getting very close. She could almost feel them, so she closed her eyes and braced herself.

'Oh crap.' Was the last thought Ruby got out before the blonde in front of her laughed victoriously.

Earlier

Ruby was sitting on her bed, bored again. Weiss was studying with Blake and Yang was... being Yang. While Ruby was considering what to do, she didn't notice a certain blonde enter the room until she was face to face with said blonde.

"Hiya Rubes!" Yang said, far too loud for the five inch distance between them. Ruby put on a smile at the sign of social interactivity.

"Hi Yang. Where have you been?" Ruby asked curiously, hoping to keep Yang here as long as possible. Anything to keep being social. Contrast to when she first got to Beacon, she now hated being alone.

"Oh just telling Weiss all your secrets." Yang said, causing Ruby's eyes to widen. Maybe she wouldn't do anything to remain social.

"Even the one about the stuffed Beowulf?!" Ruby questioned worriedly, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Yang gave her a mischievous grin before answering.

"Of course not, I didn't tell her any of your secrets. Jeez have some faith in your big sis for once!" Yang said jokingly, Ruby releasing a sigh of relief. Truth be told, the stuffed Beowulf secret was the only one the blonde had told Weiss about, and in great detail to.

"You're so mean!" Ruby said in a annoyed tone, Yang took it as a chance and capitalized. The blonde jumped onto Ruby's bed and tackled the younger girl, straddling her hips.

"Now, that's no way to treat your older sister, you shall be punished!" Yang said in a mock tone. Ruby just smirked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"What're you going to do, make me sit in the corner?" Ruby asked both innocently and cockily. Yang wore a dangerous smile that almost made the brunette regret antagonizing the blonde.

"Nope, I have something much worse." Yang said, lowering her fingers onto Ruby's belly and scribbling rapidly with them. Ruby was immediately thrown into a giggling fit.

"Wahahahait! thahahahats nohohot fahahahahair!" Ruby giggled out, barely managing to lift her arms up to Yang's, and was now dealing with the big issue of ripping them away from her sensitive skin.

"Now Ruby, say you're sorry." Yang teased, overpowering her sister with ease. Ruby decided she didn't want to go through this today, so gave in. She had more important things to do.

"Fihihihihine! Ihihihim sohohorryhehe!" Ruby apologized through her cute giggles. Yang stopped and got off the brunette.

"As fun as it would be to continue, I have something to ask you." Yang said, still grinning like an idiot. Ruby looked up at her sister with a questioning look.

"What's up?" The brunette asked, finally calm after the previous events.

"Well, I was going to ask if I could have the dorm for tonight, I want to have some alone time with Blake." Yang asked her sister, awaiting a answer.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing next time I saw you. I may or may not have already told Weiss you agreed to it..." Ruby trailed off quietly when she saw a dangerous gleam in her older sister's eyes.

"Well then," Yang said slowly, bringing her hands back up, ready to induce a tickle attack on her younger sister. "Guess we'll have to fight for it."

"Come on Yang! At least make it fair!" Ruby whined while using her puppy-dog eyes. Yang sighed and lowered her hands.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Yang asked patiently, giving Ruby her undivided attention. Ruby quickly thought of something the blonde couldn't cheat at.

"What about a staring contest? Whoever wins gets the dorm for tonight." The brunette said excitedly.

"You're on Rubes. Should we set some rules?" Yang asked the younger girl, already thinking of a way to cheat.

"Hm... No touching is a obvious." Ruby said, causing Yang to groan. "No use of objects."

"Jeez sis, how am I supposed to cheat now?" Yang groaned out. Ruby paid no heed.

"No yelling to make the other person close their eyes. I think that's it." Ruby finished grinning when she saw Yang had no way to cheat.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's do this." Yang groaned out, sitting down on her sister's bed, which surprisingly didn't fall under their weight.

"Three, two, one, Start!" Ruby yelled out, both sisters locking eyes intensely. Yang had an idea though, she found a way around Ruby's rules.

Present

Ruby had to stop herself from pushing Yang off the bed. She couldn't believe the blonde had figured out how to cheat while listening to all the rules the brunette had set.

"Yang, that wasn't fair!" Ruby whined as the blonde continued to laugh. She calmed herself down before speaking.

"I followed all of the rules sis, you just fell for a trick." Yang teased, causing Ruby to stick out her tongue. Then the brunette's face turned downcast, realizing the date she promised Weiss wasn't happening. Before Ruby could try to convince her sister for a rematch, Yang started walking out of the room. "I'll go tell my kitten about our dorm date. Unlike you, I'm old enough to do more than just kissing and cuddling." The blonde winked as she left the room, leaving Ruby by herself.

Until Weiss entered. "Hey Ruby, are you alright?" The heiress asked as she saw her girlfriend's sad expression.

"Weiss, can I talk to you for a bit?" Ruby asked not looking up from the floor. Weiss nodded and sat down next to Ruby.

After a long winded explanation of what happened, and many I'm sorry's, the two found themselves in Vale for the night.

"Ruby, are you sure you're okay?" Weiss asked worriedly, still noticing how the brunette looked sadder than usual. Ruby perked up immediately and put on a fake smile, one which the heiress saw through easily.

"I'm fine Weiss. let's just enjoy the night, kay?" Ruby asked, still attempting her fake smile. Weiss decided she would ask Ruby about it later, for now she was going to try and cheer up her girlfriend.

Weiss put on a warm smile. "Okay, well where do you want to go first dolt?" The heiress asked in a soft tone, something she'd grown accustomed to after meeting Ruby.

"What about dinner somewhere?" Ruby asked the white haired girl walking beside her. Weiss nodded as they continued to walk. The heiress noticed something though, Ruby's voice sounded sad and unmotivated. Something was wrong.

Once they arrived at a slightly fancy restaurant, they were situated with seats in the back with no one else in the immediate area. Weiss was relieved to see that Ruby was back to her happy, silly- and slightly flirty- self.

Ruby, as usual, was wearing her normal fighting attire, While Weiss had decided to change her look a bit. The heiress was dressed in a white, slightly longer skirt that reached down to her knees. She also was trying normal- or at least as normal as Weiss Schnee got- shoes rather than heals. As Ruby had explained, they would ruin her 'cute little feet'.

Ruby decided it would be a great time to see her princess' face go red, so she made a well planned out, flirty move.

"Jeez Weiss, that skirt really brings out your legs." The brunette commented, causing Weiss to blush intensely. Before the heiress could interject, Ruby stroked four of her fingers up Weiss' leg from under the table, causing her to freeze up on contact and visibly shiver.

Weiss grabbed the offending hand and glared at her girlfriend. "Ruby!" The heiress growled in a hushed voiced. "Stop that!" Ruby looked at her innocently.

"I was just complimenting my beautiful girlfriend." Ruby said, hushed like Weiss', but nowhere near as quiet. The heiress' blush grew, causing Ruby to grin victoriously.

"Fine, but can it wait until we're in private? I couldn't stand the embarrassment if someone were to walk by and hear one of those comments." Weiss explained, in a less than heiress like tone.

"Oh it wouldn't be that bad, now would it?" A divine voice spoke from behind the heiress. When Ruby looked up to see who it was, she almost squealed in excitement.

"Coco, Velvet!" Ruby greeted the two with a quick wave. Weiss went completely red in the face, barely clinging to her last shreds of dignity. The brunette was going to pay for that later.

"The author needs to stop giving you mysterious entrances." Weiss complained as she covered her face with her hands, trying to hide how embarrassed she was.

Velvet piped up. "We came here for a date, but when we saw you two we wanted to give you these." The Faunas handed the two each invitations to their wedding. The invitations themselves were very well decorated. Ruby gawked at them before speaking.

"Who made these?" The brunette asked in a surprised tone. Velvet's face became dusted in pink as she looked down at her feet.

"M-me, I'm kind g-good at arts and crafts." The Faunas answered embarrassed, causing Coco to grab her shoulder and give her a soothing look. The one that settled her all the time.

"Good? This is amazing! Thanks guys, we'll be there!" Ruby said excitedly, looking over to see Weiss, though still embarrassed, looked just as excited. The heiress nodded with Ruby's comment, giving a smile of her own towards the two.

"Do you know where Blake and Yang are? We still need to give them theirs." Coco said, smiling brightly at the two's reaction. Ruby nodded.

"Their back at our dorm." Ruby said. But then the brunette remembered her sister's last words. 'Unlike you, I'm old enough to do more than kissing and cuddling.' Ruby cringed slightly when she remembered what the two were probably doing. "On second thought, you might want to give those to them tomorrow. Don't ask why." Velvet's face went dark and Coco's expression went blank.

"Yeah we'll, uh, wait till tomorrow." Coco said as the two walked off, hand in hand. "And Ruby, keep enjoying Weiss' legs!" She called off as she walked, causing Weiss' face to go bright red.

After a nice dinner, the WhiteRose pair found themselves sitting together on a bench near the outskirts of Vale. But Ruby was being unnaturally quiet, and wasn't making eye contact with Weiss. Something was still wrong with the brunette.

"Ruby, you're acting weird, are you sure you're okay?" Weiss asked worriedly, not getting a response from her girlfriend. The heiress grabbed Ruby's shoulder and noticed the girl was lightly shaking. Weiss' caring mode took over as she dragged the brunette onto her lap and started running her fingers through the rose girl's hair. Ruby's face was downcast, tears dripping off every so often. "Ruby, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry I failed you. I was stupid, I promised you a date and couldn't provide. You're probably mad at me now, for the date, for embarrassing you, for being a bad girlfriend." Ruby said, tears running faster and faster down her face. "You deserve someone much better than me." The brunette was now a sobbing mess in the heiress' arms. Weiss was dumbstruck that Ruby, the happy-go-luck girlfriend of hers, had all these pent up emotions. All she could do for now was hold her one true love close and whisper assuring words.

After ten minutes, Ruby calmed down, only occasionally whispering I'm sorry's which Weiss immediately assured weren't needed. The heiress decided she much more enjoyed Ruby's normal, cheery mood. "Ruby, do you really think I'm mad at you?" Weiss asked in a soothing tone, earning a slight nod from the brunette. It was good the heiress had found a way to know what Ruby needed and when. And right now, she needed a few laughs. "Well, think about it, if I was really mad at you, would I do this?" Weiss reached her hand down and lightly tickled one Ruby's sides.

"Weheheheiss, stahahahahap!" Ruby giggled as she slightly struggled, but the only way to go was against the heiress. Soon enough, Weiss brought her other hand up and attacked Ruby's stomach with both, leaving no escape for the red-clad girl. "Plehehehehease! thahahahats enohohough!" The brunette's giggling only encouraged Weiss to continue.

"Remember back when you 'helped' me when I was down about a test? Well now I'm 'helping' you." Weiss teased as the brunette's giggling continued. The heiress learned, unless she was tickling her hip, that Ruby didn't fight back much. Well, not for Weiss at least.

After a few more minutes, Weiss ceased fire, leaving Ruby lightly giggling and panting. "Are you feeling better now?" Weiss asked soothingly, while slowly stroking her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Yes, but now it's my turn." Ruby said mischievously. Before Weiss could question it, she had been pinned down on the bench by the brunette.

"R-Ruby! no tickling!" Weiss demanded, only getting a smirk in response. Ruby slowly leaned down next to the heiress' ear. Then she lightly bit down on it, causing Weiss to gasp, and then moan in response. Ruby then spoke through her teeth.

"That's for later, but right now, I have something much better." The brunette whispered, moving her mouth slowly over to Weiss'. "This is thank you for cheering me up." Not a second later, Ruby's lips met the heiress' in a passionate kiss.

It was that certain feeling, that certain warmness that Ruby brought out in Weiss in which the kiss magnified. They moved together, remembering each other's movements and predicting the next. It was a dance, but also a battle as each side struggled for dominance. The heiress decided to be the daring one this time, sliding her tongue slowly over Ruby's lips. The moan that escaped the brunette was enough to encourage Weiss, as she pulled away slowly.

Ruby felt the slight struggle of her girlfriend under her, so she let the white haired girl up. Not a second later was she pushed down onto the bench and pinned by the heiress. Ruby could have easily broken out of the hold, but decided she'd let Weiss take control. Their lips met and they soon continued their previous acts, moving together in their rhythmic dance of love. Matching each other's movements perfectly, exciting each of them, yet putting them in a state of complete bliss. They only parted to whisper thank you's and I love you's. One of Ruby's hands escaped the heiress' grasp, so she used it to encircle Weiss' waist and bring the girl close.

The brunette could feel herself start to doze off after they stopped; only barely keeping her eyes open. "Rest now Ruby, I'll be right here, and I'll never leave you." Weiss said through a soft whisper. The heiress then continued whispering soft, thankful words beside Ruby. And the brunette let Weiss' whispered words fill her world as sleep captured her, and took her to a new world.

* * *

 **That was so much fun! Please leave more ideas, I love reading them and seeing if they could fit in the story. Oh, and Creed, I'm starting to plot out your idea right now; I'll see what I can do. Now, unfortunately I need to take a break from this story, I'm losing some sleep over it, and school's about to get way harder. The break will be a bit, two weeks at least, But I'm going to try to do some other ship one-shots during that time. Not on this story, just random one-shots, so expect that. Anyway, cya guys next chapter!**


End file.
